Babysittor
by Sedgie
Summary: Quand un Terminator joue au baby-sittor ... Un week-end particulier pour John et Cameron. Jameron / FIN /
1. Week end en famille

« Babysittor »

Genre : humour/romance

Ship : Jameron

Saison : Mi-saison 2

Résumé : Un week-end que Cameron et John n'oublieront pas …

***

Encore une journée de cours qui venait de s'achever pour John. Son unique pare-feu à la bataille qu'il menait avec sa mère, Derek et Cameron contre Skynet : le lycée. Cela pouvait être dérisoire et pourtant, là où des ados normaux ne rêvaient que de liberté en séchant les cours, John trouvaient en ces derniers un refuge contre son quotidien des plus oppressants.

Aller en cours signifiait pour John être comme un adolescent normal, avoir des amis, des devoirs …

Ne pas courir en se souciant du lendemain, en ayant peur que d'un moment à l'autre un cyborg venu du futur ne débarque pour le tuer. Alors il fuyait sans cesse, dès qu'un danger s'approchait, dès que leur position était révélée … ils partaient.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, ils avaient élus domicile dans la banlieue de Los Angeles, dans une charmante maison familiale … Maison familiale bien sur agrémentée de quelques gadgets typiquement de la famille Connor : cache d'armes, périmètres de sécurité par caméras surveillance extérieures, coffre fort creusé dans le sol du salon …

Oui, John était loin de mener une vie ordinaire : avant même sa naissance tout était déjà écrit. Sa mère avait fait les frais de cette curieuse destinée … Son père aussi. Son seul réconfort dans ce monde de fou qui était le sien : Riley. Il l'avait rencontré quelques mois plutôt au lycée et le feeling était tout de suite passé.

Bien évidemment, rien ne se fit sans heurt et quand Sarah apprit pour son fils et cette blonde, elle ne pu s'empêcher de le mettre en garde, tout en essayant d'éloigner Riley à l'aide d'une arme imparable en temps normal : Cameron.

En effet, cette dernière non plus ne voyait pas le rapprochement de John et de Riley d'un bon œil. Maintes fois elle avait essayé de convaincre John qu'il risquait la vie de la jeune femme, ainsi que la sienne. Mais il resta sourd à ce qu'il voyait plus comme une menace qu'une mise en garde.

Riley et lui continuèrent de se fréquenter pour le plus grand déplaisir de ces dames. Mais Sarah le savait : il ne sortait avec elle que par esprit de contradiction : c'était un ado ! Et comme tout ado, il avait besoin de reconnaissance, il avait besoin qu'on le reconnaisse en tant qu'homme pouvant faire ses propres choix. Il lui avait dit plusieurs fois qu'elle n'aimait pas Riley simplement parce qu'il voulait passer plus de temps avec elle que sa mère …

Et bien qu'il est en parti raison, elle ne voulait pas se laisser avoir : toute nouvelle personne qui entrait dans le cercle des Connor devait être de confiance … Riley arrivait dont ne sait où et prenait des libertés que Sarah détestait. Elle avait pour alliée une personne de poids : Cameron. Cette dernière aussi voyait d'un très mauvais œil cette fille, mais peut-être pas simplement pour las raisons de sécurité qu'elle invoquait. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi mais voir cette fille roder autour de John lui déplaisait au plus haut point …

R : « Alors on se dit à Lundi. »

J : « Pas de problème. Passe un bon week-end. »

R : « Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ? Ca serait vraiment bien … »

J : « Désolé, j'ai quelque chose de prévu avec ma mère … »

R : « Tant pis, ça sera pour une prochaine fois. »

La jolie blonde déposa un timide baiser sur la joue de John avant de partir, laissant le jeune homme rêveur et souriant au pas de la porte. De la fenêtre de sa chambre, Cameron avait assisté, impassible, à cette petite scène. Et quand John rentra, elle descendit au salon.

C : « Tu rentres tard. »

J : « T'es qui … ma mère ?!? » dit-il sur un ton mi agacé, mi amusé

S : « Elle non mais moi oui. Tu rentres tard. »

Dans la cuisine, Sarah préparait le diner. Bien sur, elle savait pertinemment où il était et avec qui, mais cela ne justifiait pas son retard.

J : « Oui désolé, on a un peu flâné après le ciné. »

S : « Tu as plus de 20 minutes de retard … »

C : « 23 minutes et 40 secondes. » coupa Cameron d'un ton neutre

J : « Je sais ! »

S : « 20 minutes ce n'est pas rien … »

J : « Tu n'avais qu'à m'appeler. »

S : « Non, c'était à toi de le faire. »

J : « Et alors quoi ? Tu vas me « punir » pour ne pas avoir prévenu ? »

Sarah souffla, agacée par les libertés que se prenait John depuis qu'il fréquentait Riley : le punir ? Il avait passé l'âge de l'être et surtout de respecter une punition. Mais elle ne pouvait laisser passer ce ton insolence qu'il prenait.

S : « Pas de sorties durant une semaine. »

J : « Tu plaisantes ? Je dois déjà passer ce week-end à chasser les concepteurs de Skynet … »

S : « Ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir, crois-moi ! Mais nous devons le faire … »

J : « Tu pouvais très bien le faire avec Derek et Cameron ! »

C : « Je dois veiller à ta sécurité. Je dois en conséquence rester auprès de toi. »

John occulta la phrase de Cameron et se concentra sur sa mère :

S : « Je te signale que c'est pour toi, pour ton avenir que nous faisons ça … »

J : « Oui je sais ! Toujours la même rengaine : ma sécurité, mon destin … Tu me prives déjà d'un super week-end en camping, je crois que j'ai eu ma dose là. »

S : « Tu veux dire un week-end avec Riley … »

John sentit dans cette phrase une avalanche de reproches et d'aigreur envers la jeune fille. S'en était trop pour lui qui préféra ne pas répondre à cette attaque à demi-mot, et tourna les talons pour monter dans sa chambre en prenant soin de bien claquer la porte.

C : « Il est en colère. »

S : « Sans blague … »

C : « Quand devons-nous partir demain matin ? »

S : « Tôt. Derek passe nous prendre à 7h. »

Cameron resta un instant immobile, le regard dans le vide ; Sarah se prenait alors à imaginer que la jeune cyborg réglait une horloge interne pour réveiller tout ce petit monde à l'heure en prenant en compte le temps que chacun passait dans la salle de bain, ainsi que devant son bol de céréales.

S : « Appelles John, le diner est prêt. »

Sans un mot, Cameron monta à l'étage et frappa 3 coups à la porte de chambre du jeune homme avant d'entendre un imperceptible « entrez » et d'ouvrir la porte. John était assis au bord de son lit, l'ai passablement agacé par l'altercation avec sa mère.

C : « Le diner est prêt. »

J : « J'arrive. »

Cameron s'avança alors et resta debout, devant lui, immobile.

J : « Quoi, tu t'assures que je vais bien aller diner ? » dit-il lourdement

C : « Oui. Tu dois manger, demain nous partons tôt, tu n'auras pas faim. Il faut que tu … »

J : « Ca va, ça va … j'ai saisi. De toute manière, j'avais pas l'intention de sauter le repas … les pop corn s'est pas nourrissant … »

Cameron ne comprit pas l'analogie entre les pops corn et le cinéma, John le vit bien. Il partit alors dans une explication succincte de ce qu'on faisait au cinéma.

Pendant ce temps-là, Sarah termina de mettre la table quand la sonnette retentit. Elle vérifia que le four était éteint et alla ouvrir … Derrière la porte, Kacy, un grand sourire ornant son visage.

S : « Kacy ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

K : « J'ai besoin que tu me sauves la vie. »

SUIVRE …………


	2. La proposition

Sarah la laissa entrer, voyant l'air agité de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se triturait nerveusement les doigts, tournant machinalement son alliance autour de son annulaire.

S : « Te sauver la vie ? Quelque chose de grave ? »

K : « Tu vas me prendre pour une folle de m'emballer de la sorte mais … J'ai besoin de toi, et plus précisément de tes enfants … Et plus précisément encore, de Cameron. »

S : « De Cameron ? »

K : « Oui, voilà … mon mari et moi, depuis la naissance de notre fils, on a eu peu de temps pour … enfin, tu vois, passer du temps ensemble. Et là, nous avons l'opportunité d'avoir pour le week-end un bateau. Alors … Je me disais que … enfin si Cameron pouvait … A moins qu'elle soit prise évidemment ! Une si jolie jeune fille doit surement avoir rencard donc, si elle ne peut pas c'est pas grave et … »

S : « … Kacy !! Respire ! »

A ce moment là, Cameron et John descendirent.

J : « Kacy ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Ca va, tu as l'air nerveux ? »

K : « Oh non, c'est rien je … En fait, je voulais demander à Cameron si elle ne voulait pas jouer les baby-sitter ce soir. »

C : « Baby-sitter ? »

K : « Je … Je dois m'absenter ce week-end. Il me faudrait quelqu'un pour garder Nicholas. Tu serais payée évidemment !! »

Sarah n'en revenait pas de cette demande impromptue … Surtout en pensant à l'idée que Cameron puisse garder un bébé. Elle oscillait entre peur et amusement à cette perspective.

J : « Tu … Tu aimerais que Cameron garde Nicholas ? »

S : « Ca tombe mal. Demain nous partons tôt pour … un camping familial. »

K : « Oh … Tant pis. J'aurais essayé au moins … »

J : « Attends ! Et si je ne gardais moi ? »

Sarah pertinemment que John disait cela pour la narguer et la contredire. Et devant l'engouement et l'étincelle d'espoir naissante dans les yeux de Kacy, elle se sentait piégée.

S : « John … Par définition, une sortie familiale sous-entend que toute la famille en fait partie. »

J : « Tu peux aller camper avec Derek et Cameron … »

C : « Non, si tu restes, je reste aussi. »

Sarah jeta un regard noir vers Cameron qui n'en eut que faire. Kacy se tourna alors vers Sarah, les mains jointes.

K : « Mais je veux pas déranger votre programme … Si vous aviez une sortie en famille. »

J : « On peut la reporter. » s'empressa de dire John

S : « Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas … »

J : « Alors tu n'as qu'à y aller avec Derek … »

Sarah se savait piéger : John l'avait mise au pied du mur … Il le paierait cher. Elle se tourna alors vers Kacy :

S : « Tu passeras à quelle heure demain ? »

K : « Ah non non, tu n'as pas compris … En fait, je n'ai rien de transportable. Il faudrait qu'ils viennent dormir chez moi. Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Sarah détestait ce genre de surprise … Laisser John ici seul … Evidemment, la présence de Cameron la soulageait. Car même malgré son aversion pour la jeune fille, Sarah savait que temps qu'elle serait à ses cotés, son fils risquait le minimum. Elle avait du mal à le reconnaitre mais Cameron était sa plus grande chance de rester en vie.

J : « Allez maman, acceptes ! En plus, on rendra service à notre sympathique voisine !! »

Le sourire en coin de John quand il prit Kacy par les épaules fit naitre un rictus de déplaisir sur le visage de Sarah : malgré tout, malgré sa « punition », il avait su encore et toujours passer outre. Sa seule satisfaction était de savoir qu'avec Cameron à ses cotés, il ne pourrait aller bien loin.

S : « Très bien. »

Au grand soulagement de Kacy, Sarah du se résigner. Kacy souffla, heureuse, John entrevoyait son week-end sous de meilleurs hospices et Cameron … Et bien, comme toujours, Cameron resta impassible. Qui l'eut cru : demain elle devrait s'improviser baby-sitter.

Et après s'être donné une heure de rendez-vous pour le lendemain matin, Kacy les laissa, les croulant jusqu'à sa voiture d'une tonne de remerciements. Une fois la porte d'entrée fermée, Sarah jeta un regard si noir à John qu'il en eut des frissons.

S : « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. »

J : « Quoi ? Tu aurais préféré que Cameron se retrouve seule avec un bébé peut-être ?!? »

S : « Là n'est pas la question … même si cette idée me fait aussi peur que rire. Tu contournes encore une fois ce que je dis. Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête. Mais je te préviens, interdiction de sortir de la maison de Kacy du week-end !!! »

J : « Ah oui ?? Et comment comptes-tu me surveiller ? Toi qui seras à des centaines de kilomètres de là ?!? »demanda-t-il amusé

S : « Oh mais Cameron se fera un plaisir de te rappeler à l'ordre. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille, immobile près d'eux. Oui … Cameron … Il avait réussi à la semer un jour … mais il s'était vite retrouvé avec Cromartie aux basques. Depuis, il évitait de s'éloigner … Et c'était bien sa chance !

S : « A table. »

suivre ………


	3. Premier contact

Le lendemain, Sarah se réveilla aux aurores. Difficilement, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et prit une douche qui la sortit définitivement de sa torpeur. Elle descendit dans le salon et sursauta en voyant la silhouette de Cameron immobile près de la fenêtre de la cuisine.

S : « Déjà deb… »

Mais elle retint sa phrase … Cameron ne dormait jamais … elle entra dans la cuisine pour se servir un café quand elle vit une tasse remplie de café fumant à coté de l'évier. Sarah leva un sourcil, surprise : Cameron lui avait préparé un café, c'était bien la première fois.

Elle s'installa à la table et bu tranquillement.

C : « Derek ne va pas tarder. »

S : « Je sais. Cameron … »

C : « Oui ? »

S : « Je te charge de surveiller John durant ce week-end. »

C : « C'est ma mission. »

S : « Ce que je veux dire c'est : Tu ne le lâches pas d'une semelle. Je ne veux pas qu'il sorte de la maison de Kacy. »

C : « Tu veux dire : pour qu'il ne puisse pas rejoindre Riley. »

Sarah fixa intensément Cameron, qui elle-même fixait Sarah. Aucune ne prononça le moindre mot, toutes deux savaient très bien ce que l'autre en pensait réellement. Ce fut le coup de klaxon de la jeep de Derek qui les sorti de leur mutisme.

S : « On sera de retour demain dans l'après-midi. »

C : « Kacy nous a dit qu'elle ne pensait rentrer que tard. »

S : « Bien. De toute manière, vous savez où nous joindre au cas où. »

C : « Vous serez à 452kilomètres d'ici, je ne pense que vous joindre en cas de problème soit pertinent. »

Sarah s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée et après l'avoir ouverte :

S : « Et surtout … ne touche pas au bébé. »

Avant de refermer la porte doucement. Cameron pencha sa tête sur le coté : comment garder un bébé s'il ne fallait pas le toucher ? Une fois la jeep partie, Cameron prépara le petit déjeuner pour John qui descendit une heure plus tard.

J : « Ils sont partis ? »

C : « Il y a 58 minutes et 20 secondes … Ils seront sur place dans environ 3h et 33 minutes »

J : « Environ … » s'amusa-t-il

Il s'assit devant son bol et commença à déjeuner, tandis que Cameron surveillait les environs au travers de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Après une grosse demi-heure, ils partirent chez Kacy qui les attendait un peu stressée.

K : « Ah vous voilà, pile à l'heure. »

Elle les laissa entrer dans une maison spacieuse et lumineuse où prônait devant l'entrée de gros sacs et des glacières. En quelques regards, Cameron scanna la pièce principale : superficie, portes et fenêtres … Tout était passé au crible.

K : « A qui je dois donner les instructions pour le bébé ? »

J : « A Cameron. Elle retient bien plus de choses et bien plus vite que moi. »

Kacy entraina alors Cameron dans la cuisine en lui récitant le planning typique des repas pour le bébé. Cameron écouta attentivement et créa virtuellement un emploi du temps ne laissant rien au hasard.

K : « Le frigo est plein, vous pouvez vous faire ce que vous voulez. Les numéros d'urgence sont dessus : médecin, voisins, la Marina où l'on partira et on accostera. Nos téléphones portales ne passeront pas mais dans le bateau, la radio nous tiendra au courant … au cas où. »

Cameron regarda la liste d'une dizaine de numéros de téléphone et de quelques adresses et la scanna pour l'intégrer à son programme.

K : « Bien, tu as tout retenu ? »

C : « Tout est enregistré. »

Bien qu'un peu stressée de laisser son bébé pour la première fois loin d'elle, elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à John et Cameron. Elle se rendit dans le salon et prit son bébé dans les bras, lequel s'agita un peu.

K : « En tout cas, je vous remercie d'avoir sacrifié votre week-end familiale pour garder Nick. »

J : « Pas de problème, on en refera d'autres … Profitez bien. »

Kacy tendit le bébé à Cameron … mais cette dernière jeta un œil à John avec un air de « _qu'est ce que je dois faire de ce truc ? ». _John se précipita alors pour le prendre à sa place.

J : « Allez-y, partez sinon … »

K : « Oui, oui je sais mais c'est la première fois que je le laisse … Au revoir mon chéri. »

Elle le couvrit de baisers avant de finalement partir. Un dernier regard vers la maison avant que la voiture ne disparaisse au détour d'un carrefour. Une fois seuls dans la maison, John reposa le bébé dans le couffin sur la table basse.

J : « Alors … J'espère que tu ne vas pas faire de blagues hein … T'inquiètes, on va devenir potes, tu va voir. »

C : « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

J : « Je lui parle. »

C : « Pourquoi faire ? Ca ne comprend pas. »

J : « Bien sur que si … Et même s'il ne comprend pas l'essentiel, c'est pour le mettre en confiance. C'est la première fois qu'il voit des étrangers … ces parents sont loin. »

C : « Ca n'a pas de relation au temps à cet âge. Tout est relatif. »

J : « Arrêtes de l'appeler « ça » ! Ce n'est pas un objet !! »

C : « Ca ne sert à rien. On le pose là et ça ne bouge plus, tout comme un objet. »

John se redressa et regarda Cameron, dubitatif :

J : « Tu n'aimes pas les enfants toi. »

C : « Ca ne sert à rien. Ce qui ne sert à rien est donc inutile. »

J : « Eh bah … Ta compassion m'émeut. Bon … Je suppose que tu as retenu tout ce que t'a dit Kacy, je n'ai donc rien à faire ici. »

Et alors qu'il se dirigea vers la sortie, Cameron le saisit par la manche.

C : « Ou tu vas ? »

J : « Je sors un peu. »

C : « Non. »

J : « Non ? »

C : « Tu ne quittes pas cette maison. »

J : « Et pourquoi ? »

C : « Sarah m'a fait promettre. Et tu as tenu des engagements auprès de Kacy. »

J : « Je vois … Je vais faire quelques courses. »

C : « Le frigo est plein. »

Marre qu'elle ait le dernier mot à chaque fois, John baissa les bras et capitula : il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, attrapant la télécommande : il était destiné à rester cloitré ici 2 jours ave Cameron et un bébé … Superbe week-end en perspective.

Et alors qu'il venait de tomber sur un programme qui semblait intéressant, le bébé s'agita dans son couffin. Quelques sanglots retentirent, et Cameron, immobile, regarda le visage du poupon changer du tout au tout, passant de la sérénité aux larmes en quelques secondes.

Agacé, John se leva et, devant l'inactivité de la jeune fille, prit lui-même les choses en main. Il attrapa le petit, le corps secoué de sanglots, et lui tapota le dos pour le calmer.

J : « Allez, allez … Calmes-toi … Cam, passes moi son biberon d'eau. »

La jeune fille fouilla dans un sac à coté du couffin et en sorti un biberon rempli à moitié d'eau. Elle le tendit à John qui s'assit sur le canapé et tenta de mettre convenablement le bébé sur ses genoux. Cameron s'assit à ses cotés et le regarda faire, curieusement :

C : « Comment tu sais quoi faire ? »

J : « Un jour, j'ai accompagné Charley en déplacement sur un accident de voiture : il y avait une famille accidentée, dont un bébé d'un an. Pendant que Charley s'occupait des parents, j'ai du garder le petit jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à l'hôpital. J'ai pas pu me séparer du petit avant de savoir si ces parents allaient bien ; ça à pris toute une journée ? Une infirmière est venue me voir me prodiguant quelques conseils. »

C : « Ils ont survécu ? »

J : « Quoi ? »

C : « Les parents … »

J : « Le mari est mort sur la table d'opération … la femme est sortie 3 jours plus tard. »

Cameron fixa alors le petit qui téta avec ferveur le biberon tendu par John. La fébrilité de ce petit être échappait totalement à la jeune fille : comment un être si petit était-il si important ? Et demandait tant de temps et d'attention ?

Le petit Nick, une fois sustenté, repoussa le biberon pour reporter son regard sur la drôle de dame devant lui … Elle le fixait si intensément. Il tendit la main pour attraper une de ses mèches de cheveux, mais Cameron recula vivement.

J : « Tu as peur ? » Dit-il ironiquement

C : « Non. Je ne veux simplement pas le toucher. »

John se tourna alors vers Cameron : pourquoi réagissait-elle si vivement ? Il lui semblait que rien ne pouvait faire peur à la jeune cyborg, et pourtant ce petit bébé arrivait à la faire fuir. Il redressa Nick et le cala contre son torse, tourné vers Cam. Il réussi à prendre une mèche se baladant et tira un peu dessus … Bien vite ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dedans.

C : « Pourquoi fait-il ça ? »

J : « C'est sa phase « _je touche, je goute_ » surement ? Tous les bébés ont ce passage. »

C : « Je goute ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que Nick avait déjà mis en bouche la mèche de cheveux, la recouvrant d'une fine pellicule de bave. Cameron oscillait entre _dois-je le tuer tout de suite ou lui laisser le bénéfice du doute _? John le comprit en voyant le regard de Cam fixé sur le bébé.

J : « Ah ah … Petit farceur va … Allez, lâche les cheveux du Terminator … »

John défit l'étreinte baveuse de Nick et se leva pour le placer dans son couffin de nouveau. Cameron les suivis du regard avant de jeter un œil sur l'horloge :

C : « Il devra manger dans 47 minutes. »

J : « Ouais on a le temps … Bon … Comme je suis condamné à rester ici … Va falloir qu'on s'occupe … Kacy m'a dit que Trever avait fait l'acquisition de pas mal de DVD ces derniers temps, on va peut-être en trouver un sympa. »

Il fouilla dans le meuble jouxtant la télé et en sortit pas moins de 6 DVD.

J : « Bon, on a de l'horreur, de la SF, de l'action … de l'eau de rose. »

C : « Eau de rose ? »

J : « Ouais, des films pour les filles : avec de belles chansons, une fin qui se finit bien, de bons sentiments … »

C : « Merci pour l'explication … Les hommes n'aiment pas les films à l'eau de rose ?!? »

John laissa échapper un petit rire avant de s'asseoir à coté d'elle, DVD en main.

J : « Ca dépend … Nous on préfère les flingues, les bastons … »

C : « Moi aussi. »

J : « Ouais, mais toi tu es … différente. »

C : « Je suis d'apparence une fille. »

J : « Oui, enfin tu es avant tout une machine. Même s'ils t'ont donné une apparence féminine. D'ailleurs … Les terminator sont masculin non ? »

C : « Nous sommes des machines. Par essence asexué. »

J : « Comme les anges » dit-il ironiquement

Cameron le fixa, penchant sa tête sur le coté comme lorsqu'elle cherche à comprendre quelque chose :

C : « Les anges sont des êtres mystiques issus d'un ouvrage saint et dont les écrits même n'ont d'origines avérées. Les machines, les terminator, sont bien là. Ils existent. »

Sur le visage de John se dessina un léger rictus qui n'échappa guère à Cameron. Oui, les machines étaient une réalité … Une triste réalité. On ne pouvait empêcher le Jugement Dernier : les Hommes ne savaient pas qu'avec leur soif de connaissances, de technologies, ils iraient à leur propre perte. Avec le Jugement Dernier, le soulèvement des machines, l'extinction de la race humaine était inévitable. Parfois il regardait Cameron et n'arrivait pas à imaginer ses comparses … Et parfois, il voyait Cromartie … et il comprenait.

C : « Je veux bien voir ce film … »

Cameron pointa du doigt un film dont la jaquette était assez significative : une tête de mort ensanglantée dont les orbites étaient traversés par des serpents visqueux.

J : « Snake Death … un navet de catégorie Z … Ca peut être sympa. »

suivre ……….


	4. Instant DVD

Il posa sur la table basse, les autres DVD ; Cameron prit le premier de la pile « _Broken Wings_ » : un homme et une femme au bord de la mer, s'enlaçaient tendrement tandis qu'à l'horizon un coucher de soleil embrasait le ciel d'une couleur ocre. John vint se rassoir à coté d'elle, télécommande à la fin.

J : « Arf … Eau de rose … »

Puis il reporta son attention sur la télé et la bande annonce s'y déroulant. Cameron reposa le DVD et regarda aussi le début du film quand, 34 minutes plus tard, elle se leva promptement et se rendit dans la cuisine.

J : « Ah ouais des pop corn, ça pourrait être pas mal … »

Après quelques minutes, Cameron revint, un biberon à la main, au grand damne de John.

J : « … Ah … ouais ça aussi. »

Cameron fit couler quelques gouttes sur ses doigts et en quelques instants elle analysa le liquide : la température était parfaite, la quantité de lait aussi … Elle tendit le biberon à John.

J : « J'ai passé l'âge. » dit-il amusé

C : « Il faut lui donner à manger. »

John jeta un œil sur le couffin, Nick dormait encore. Cameron ne semblait pas s'en soucier : pour elle, l'heure c'était l'heure. Kacy avait surement du lui dire qu'il devait prendre son biberon à telle heure et Cameron avait pris cela, comme toujours, au pied de la lettre.

J : « Laisses-le dormir encore ! Une fois réveillé, il va être pénible. »

C : « Mais il faut qu'il mange. »

J : « Plus tard ! S'il a faim, il se réveillera. Viens voir la suite, le mec va se faire bouffer par le serpent là … »

C : « Ce fait est impossible. Même le plus gros boa constrictor du monde ne pourrait faire cela. »

J : « C'est une fiction Cameron : tout ce qui se passe dans un film, surtout un film comme cela, n'existe pas. C'est … de la comédie, pour de faux. »

C : « Dans quel but ? »

J : « Distraire. »

C : « Qui a-t-il de distrayant dans le fait de voir des humains mourir dans d'atroces souffrances et de manière si improbable ? »

J : « C'est marrant … »

C : « … »

J : « Quoi ? »

C : « Dans quelques années vous mourrez tous dans d'atroces souffrances … ça n'a rien de drôle. »

Sur ce, elle se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine de nouveau, laissant un John abasourdi sur le canapé. Elle remit le biberon dans l'eau fumante, le temps que le bébé se réveille. John la fixa : à quoi pensait-elle en disant cela ? Sa nature aurait voulu qu'elle se réjouisse, autant qu'il était capable de faire pour une machine, mais au final, reprogrammée, était-ce un avertissement ? Une crainte ?

Cameron vint se rassoir près de John et fixa l'écran, attendant qu'il remette le DVD en marche. Ce dernier ne chercha même pas d'explication et remit le DVD en route. Epaule contre épaule, ils regardèrent un serpent gober un humain par la tête, quand des gémissements se firent entendre. Tous deux se retournèrent et virent Nick s'agitant un peu dans son couffin. Cameron se leva alors et rapporta le biberon pour le tendre à John.

J : « Tu lui donnes ? » lança-t-il ironiquement

C : « Non. »

J : « Alors laisse-moi prendre le petit avant. »

Il se leva et prit dans ses bras Nick, dont les pleurs devenaient de plus en plus sourds.

J : « Hey … chu chu chut … voilà … regarde ce que tata Cam t'a apporté. »

C : « Je ne suis pas sa tante. »

J : « Oui, ça je sais … C'était juste … pour la rhétorique. Tu n'es pas plus sa tante que tu n'es sa baby-sitter d'ailleurs !! »

C : « Je suis ici pour le garder. »

J : « Sympa la baby-sitter qui ne veut pas toucher le gamin qu'elle est censée garder. »

C : « Je n'ais pas l'habitude des bébés. »

J : « Fallait pas accepter de le garder dans ces cas-là !! »

C : « C'est toi qui a accepté. »

J : « T'as fini oui ?!? » dit-il agacé

C : « Fini quoi ? »

J : « D'avoir toujours le dernier mot. »

C : « … »

J : « Merci ! »

Sur cette joute verbale, habituelle chez les deux adolescents, John cala Nick entre ses bras et Cameron tendit le biberon au garçon. En quelques secondes, Nick agrippa le biberon et téta ardemment sous le regard amusé de John, et incrédule de Cameron.

Après quelques dizaines de minutes, le biberon vide, John se balada dans le salon en tapotant doucement le dos du petit. Cameron le suivit du regard, fronçant les sourcils.

C : « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

J : « Je lui fais faire son rôt. »

C : « Pourquoi faire ? »

John souffla, agacé de devoir tout expliquer à Cameron :

J : « Après avoir mangé, un bébé doit faire son rôt … sinon, il se sent comprimer et râle pendant de longues minutes interminables. »

C : « Merci pour l'explication. »

John acquiesça en signe de reconnaissance, et continua sa petite balade. Cameron prit le biberon et alla dans la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle, John la rejoignit. Quand il s'approcha de Cameron, le bébé dans les bras, elle eut un mouvement de recul. John s'en amusa.

J : « T'en a vraiment peur ?!? »

C : « … »

J : « J'y crois pas : un Terminator, la machine la plus sophistiquée et la plus violente qui soit, a peur d'un bébé, une chose innocente et si insignifiante. Si j'en parlais à tes congénères, ils seraient morts de rire. »

Cameron laissa tomber le biberon dans l'évier, d'un geste agacé et se tourna vers John :

C : « Si tu en parlais à mes congénères, tu serais mort tout court. »

J : « Ca va, ça va … Mais avoues que c'est amusant comme situation non ? »

C : « Non. »

Désespéré que l'humour de Cameron ne soit pas aussi développé qu'il l'aurait voulu, il prit ses distances … Quelques secondes plus tard, le rôt si attendu se fit entendre et John reposa le petit dans le couffin. Mais nullement désireux de rester là dedans toute la journée, Nick grommela un peu, John le reprit alors dans ses bras, espérant que Cameron prenne un peu le relais de temps en temps.

J : « Il fait beau, je me disais qu'on pouvait aller faire une petite balade avec le petit cet après-midi ? »

C : « On ne doit pas sortir. »

J : « Rectification : je ne peux pas sortir seul de la maison. Mais si on va au parc tous les 3, c'est pas pareil. »

C : « Pourquoi on irait au parc ? Il s'en fiche … »

J : « Au moins, ça nous changerait, je vais pas supporter de rester enfermer ici durant 2 jours !! Et puis, il fait beau … Allez Cam … »

Cameron fixa John avec Nick dans les bras et en guise d'acquiescement, elle replongea dans sa vaisselle. John, sourire aux lèvres, savait qu'il avait gagné cette bataille. Une fois que Nick fut un peu calmé, John le reposa dans son couffin, un hochet à la main et une tétine dans la bouche, puis retourna voir la fin du navet, Cameron le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

A la fin du film, quand la majorité des personnages avaient été tués dans d'abominables souffrances, Cameron se tourna vers John :

C : « Ce film est absurde. »

J : « C'est le but d'un navet. On réfléchi pas devant de ce genre de film. C'est sur que c'est pas un Tarantino ou un Spielberg. »

C : « Un quoi ? »

J : « Laisse tomber … Bon … j'ai faim ! »

Cameron se tourna vivement vers lui : sous-entendait-il qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse la popote pour lui ? Depuis quelques temps, elle jouait plus le rôle de sa bonniche que de sa protectrice : linge, vaisselle, ménage, cuisine … Ah ça, si elle n'était pas un cyborg, elle aurait été la parfaite femme d'intérieur, et ça, John le savait et en jouait allégrement !! Heureusement pour lui, Cameron lui était entièrement dévouée : elle ne rechignait pas à lui faire à manger quand il avait faim, elle faisait tout ce qu'il lui demandait …

Il aurait pu se sentir coupable de se servir d'elle comme sa bonne, mais parfois, elle l'agaçait tellement qu'il se vengeait comme il pouvait.

C : « Tu veux quoi ? »

John sourit alors, il n'avait même plus besoin de le lui demander ! Il se leva, suivi par Cam, et ouvrit le frigo : effectivement, il était plein … John fouilla et sortit des hot dog tout prêts.

J : « On va faire ça. »

Il ouvrit le paquet sous cellophane, et en sortit 2 hotdog.

J : « Tu en voudras un ? »

C : « Je n'ai pas besoin de manger. »

J : « Okay, ça veut dire non donc. »

Il mit les hot dog sur une assiette et ouvrit le micro ondes dans lequel il plaça l'assiette, recouverte d'un couvercle en plastique. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit : son déjeuner était prêt. Il s'installa sur la table basse, en gardant un œil sur Nick mâchouillant avec ferveur sa tétine et agitant son hochet en forme de clown. Cameron s'installa près de lui.

J : « Je déteste quand tu fais ça. »

C : « Quoi ? »

J : « Que tu restes là, immobile et que tu nous regardes manger. »

C : « … »

John prit son hot dog et le coupa grossièrement en 2 et en tendit une part à Cameron. Alors qu'elle allait répliquer qu'elle n'avait jamais faim, John la coupa dans son élan :

J : « Prends-le. »

Cameron s'exécuta et considéra le pain :

C : « Pourquoi appelle-ton ça un « hot dog » ? Serait-ce parce que la viande que contient le pain est du chien ? »

John contint un rire, et failli s'étouffer avec un morceau.

J : « Non ! Enfin je crois pas … En même temps, si l'on considère tout ce que nous ingurgitons, on finirait par ne plus rien manger. »

C : « Cette chose n'est pas des plus nutritive, son apport calorique est trop important pour ce que c'est. Ce n'est pas sain. »

J : « Et alors ? Tu es aussi en charge de veiller sur ce que je mange ? »

C : « Je dois te protéger, veiller à ce que tu accomplisses ce pour quoi tu es destiné, et que tu le fasses bien. Je dois te maintenir en vie jusqu'au Jugement Dernier et au-delà. Cette nourriture, à long terme, nuira à ta santé. »

J : « Je sais pas si je dois être rassuré ou … agacé. »

C : « Je ne peux t'obliger à manger ce que tu ne désires pas ; mais je peux te conseiller. »

J : « Mouais … Tu aimes ? »

Cameron croqua timidement dans le hot dog et après une brève analyse interne des composants du dit hot dog, elle avala prestement et le regarda.

C : « Ca devrait avoir le gout de quoi ? »

J : « J'en sais rien : de la viande sans doute … et du pain … avec une pointe de moutarde et de ketchup. »

Cameron grimaça comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait : après tout, comment pourrait-il aimer ce qu'elle mangeait ? Pour aimer, il fallait encore sentir le gout … Et comment John pouvait lui décrire cette sensation au plus proche de la réalité ? Cameron finit tout de même le morceau que John lui avait donné. Puis, comme s'il avait peur que l'on ne l'oubli, Nick se rappela à son bon souvenir par quelques pleurs et sanglots.

C : « Qu'est ce qu'il a ? »

J : « Aucune idée. »

suivre ……………


	5. Mary Poppins

**Pyro : Merci de me lire, et oui le jameron francais n'est pas assez écrit et représenté ici ! je suis fière d'être la première à en mettre ici, et j'espère en inciter d'autres à faire de même ! **

**En attendant, voilà la suite !!!!!!!**

John se leva alors et s'approcha du bébé pour avoir, en quelques secondes, un mouvement de recul et une grimace de répulsion :

J : « Pouahhhhhhhh ! »

C : « Quoi ? »

Cameron se leva à son tour et s'approcha. Quand John ne vit aucun air de dégout sur le visage de la jeune fille quand elle se pencha sur Nick, John sourit :

J : « Je vois que tu es insensible aux attaques odorantes de ce petit monstre en couche culotte. »

C : « Je devrais sentir quoi ? »

J : « La chose la plus répugnante de toute. »

Devant le regard d'incompréhension de Cameron, John du se justifier.

J : « Il vient de remplir sa couche. »

C : « ??? »

J : « Il vient de la remplir … »

John combla sa phrase par des gestes visant à faire comprendre à la jeune fille …

C : « Tu veux dire que … ca a fait ses déjections dans une couche ? »

J : « Ouais … Il va falloir le changer … et c'est toi qui va t'y coller ! »

C : « Pourquoi moi ? »

J : « Parce que tu ne sens rien … Moi si je m'approche encore, je vais tomber dans les pommes ! »

Cameron pencha la tête sur le coté, se demandant surement ce que venait faire des pommes dans l'histoire …

J : « Tu le prends, je pense qu'il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans sa chambre. »

C : « Je ne vais pas le prendre ! »

J : « Moi non plus, alors on fait quoi ? On attend qu'il marche tout seul pour se rendre dans sa chambre ? »

C : « … »

J : « Bon alors tu le prends et on monte. Plus vite ça sera fait, plus vite on passera à autre chose … »

Cameron n'eut pas le choix : Nick pleurait à chaudes larmes, son corps secoué de sanglots. Elle tendit les bras …

J : « Tu le prends sous les épaules, tu fais attention à ce que sa tête ne ballote pas dans tous les sens. »

Cameron enregistra ses informations et les appliqua. Elle attrapa le petit sous les aisselles et le souleva doucement. La tête de Nick se pencha en avant et Cameron se tourna alors vers John, le portant, bras tendus comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe prête à exploser. John tira une grimace de dégout à l'odeur émanant du nourrisson et se dirigea vers les marches pour monter dans la chambre. De temps à autre, il jeta quelques regards inquiets sur Cameron : Statique, elle portait le bébé à bout de bras, un air impassible sur le visage.

Une fois arrivés à l'étage, John ouvrit la porte de la chambre du petit : il fut frappé par la décoration : des nuages … partout des nuages : le papier peint bleu ciel avec quelques nuages, des nuages sur un mobile surplombant un berceau blanc. La veilleuse près du lit, en forme de nuage … Si avec ça Nick avait encore le vertige plus tard …

J : « Bien, la table à langer est là, poses le … doucement. »

Cameron s'exécuta et allongea le petit, grommelant.

C : « Et maintenant ? »

J : « Tu lui enlèves sa grenouillère, et sa couche. Une fois fait, tu lui débarbouilles le popotin, tu le talc, et tu lui remets une autre couche.»

C : « Comment sais-tu tout cela ? »

J : « J'ai vu des films … C'est toujours la même chose. »

Cameron dégrafa les pressions de la grenouillère et en quelques gestes habiles, ce qui surprit John, elle enleva le dit vêtement. Venait le moment délicat … la couche … De loin, John lui donna les indications : enlever les scotchs sur les cotés et, tout en soulevant le fessier du bébé, retirer la dite couche. En quelques secondes, Cameron enleva les scotchs et quand la couche s'ouvrit, même si elle ne pouvait rien sentir, elle eu un rictus de dégout … là où John dû carrément se boucher le nez et la bouche en faisant 3 pas en arrière.

J : « Comment une si petite chose peut faire ça … »

Cameron souleva Nick et retira la couche. Elle se retourna alors, couche en main :

C : « J'en fais quoi ? »

J : « Tu la jettes !!!!! On va même la bruler je crois !! » dit-il toujours la main devant la bouche

Et alors qu'elle se retourna, Nick se laissa aller, comme les bébés le faisaient dans ces cas-là, et un jet d'urine atterrit directement sur le débardeur de la jeune fille. John ne savait que faire : rire aux éclats ou attraper Nick avant que Cameron lui arrache la tête.

Le regard de Cameron fit d'incalculables allers et retours entre son débardeur souillé et Nick, soulagé.

J : « Cam, zen … C'est juste un réflexe, il n'y peut rien … Allez, dépêches-toi de finir. »

Cameron prit alors sur elle et fit ce qu'elle avait à faire : après avoir nettoyé les fesses du bébé, elle prit le talc et en mis plus que de rigueur sur le popotin du bébé sans ménagement aucun. Une fois fait, elle se tourna vers John. Une fois la couche sale loin de lui, John consentit enfin à s'approcher pour prendre le relais.

J : « Je vais mettre la couche. »

C : « Je peux finir à présent. »

J : « Non c'est bon, tu vas pas tout faire » lança-t-il hypocritement

Cameron le fixa alors, se demandant si c'était encore un humour si humain qu'elle ne pouvait le comprendre, ou une simple remarque :

C : « J'ai nettoyé ses matières fécales … il m'a uriné dessus … Je pense que je survivrais pour mettre la couche. »

John sourit, étonné, et guida la jeune fille.

J : « Bon … dis donc, tu as un peu abusé sur le talc … Bref, tu le soulèves un peu et tu glisses la couche dans ce sens … voilà. »

Consciencieusement, Cameron suivit les instructions de John : après avoir placé correctement la couche, Cameron défit les scotchs sur les cotés et appliqua la couche parfaitement. Une fois fait, c'est un léger sourire aux lèvres, fière d'avoir accompli sa « mission », qu'elle se tourna vers John.

J : « Et bah … Une futur Mary Poppins boulonnée. »

C : « Mary Poppins ? »

J : « Laisse tomber … »

C : « Tu dis souvent ça. »

J : « Quoi ? »

C : « Ca « _laisse tomber_ » quand tu me parles. »

J : « Ouais c'est … un tic verbal. Tu ne t'es pas mal débrouillée avec Nick … Pour une première fois. »

C : « J'apprends vite. »

J : « J'ai cru comprendre ça oui … Bon, ça te dit de sortir maintenant ? »

Comme une réponse, Nick se mit à gazouiller gaiement, frappant des mains. John le prit dans ses bras, esquissant de petites grimaces à l'intention de bébé, tandis que Cameron quitta la pièce et se rendit dans la chambre d'amis, là où John et elle avait posé leurs affaires.

J : « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Cameron revint en soutien gorge, son débardeur à la main. John, décontenancé, ne su quoi dire et penser …

J : « Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

C : « Il s'est soulagé sur moi … »

S'il ne savait pas que Cameron était une machine, il aurait pu croire que cette phrase était remplie de reproches et de dégouts. Mais au lieu de cela, il vit Cameron, en dessous, descendre à la buanderie pour nettoyer son débardeur. John la suivit, Nick dans les bras.

J : « Tu pouvais pas remettre un haut avant de te balader dans la maison à demie-nue ? »

C : « Vous avez un problème avec le corps humain et la nudité. »

J : « Qui ça « nous » ? »

C : « Les humains … »

J : « Si l'on considère que tes congénères se baladent avec rien sur le dos dans le futur … »

C : « Ce n'est pas pareil : ce sont des machines. Si l'on suit votre raisonnement, notamment celui de Derek, ça ne vous viendrait pas à l'esprit d'habiller votre frigo ou votre machine à laver. »

J : « Mais là, c'est différent ! Tu … Quoique tu sois à l'intérieur, extérieurement, tu ressembles à un humain. Et un humain s'habille et ne se promène pas nu. »

C : « Pas tous. »

J : « Quoi ? »

C : « Certains humains se plaisent à être nus. »

John, interloqué, se demandait bien d'où elle tirait une telle chose …

J : « Mais de quoi tu parles ?!? »

C : « Je l'ai vu sur une émission tardive … Je ne dors jamais. Il y avait une communauté où les gens ne portaient pas de vêtements. »

John rigola, il fallait vraiment qu'il planque la télécommande … Il se demandait d'ailleurs si elle n'avait pas vu d'autres émissions … tardives.

J : « Oui mais ce sont une minorité. Ici, on s'habille ! »

Cameron leva un sourcil et mit son débardeur dans la machine avant de remonter à l'étage et de sortir un nouveau haut. Pendant ce temps, John mit Nick dans le couffin.

J : « Je vais voir s'ils ont une poussette. Tu le surveilles quelques secondes ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que John avait déjà disparu au sous-sol. Cameron s'approcha du petit, qui gazouillait joyeusement, et pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté et le fixa. D'un seul coup, Nick cessa de rire et fixa à son tour la jolie dame devant lui. Il émit quelques petits sons aigus avant d'agiter son hochet devant le nez de Cameron.

Doucement, Cameron approcha sa main pour attraper le hochet mais en quelques secondes, Nick agrippa l'index de la jeune fille. Cameron fixa cette petite main accrochée à son doigt … Le petit sourit alors … Sans s'en apercevoir, Cameron sourit aussi … Elle se pencha et Nick agrippa de sa deuxième main, une mèche de cheveux vagabonde.

J : « Ca y est, j'ai … »

John se stoppa net en voyant la scène devant lui : un sourire sur le visage, Cameron semblait attentionnée envers le petit. Il ressentit alors cette même sensation que lorsqu'il avait découvert la jeune fille dans une maison de jeunes, jouant au babyfoot, rigolant et s'amusant comme une jeune fille normale. Cette étrange impression qu'il avait en face de lui quelqu'un d'autre … une personne qui lui plaisait …

Cameron se tourna vers John, poussette pliée à la main, et se releva doucement, se défaisant de l'emprise de Nick.

J : « Je … J'ai trouvé une poussette. On va pouvoir aller se balader. »

C : « Bien … »

J : « Il faut préparer un biberon d'eau. »

Cameron s'en chargea tandis que John se battait avec la poussette pour la déplier.

J : « Cette … Cette foutue poussette … elle a jamais … servi ou quoi … »

Voyant le pauvre garçon perdre contre la poussette, Cameron le poussa légèrement pour prendre sa place et en un rien de temps, elle déplia la dite poussette retord. John, toujours agacée qu'une fille, même si c'était Cameron, arrive à faire ce qu'il n'arrivait pas, souffla en levant les yeux au ciel. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle attende des applaudissements. Heureusement pour lui, elle s'en contre fichait et s'était déjà mise à l'entrée, scrutant les passants et les alentours comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. John prit Nick et l'installa correctement dans la poussette, mit le biberon d'eau dans une sacoche et ils partirent enfin, John poussant évidemment le landau.

suivre ….


	6. Le Parc

Dans la rue, Cameron marchait d'un pas sûr, juste à coté de John et de la poussette, tout en regardant autour d'eux : la menace était omniprésente …Personne n'était en sécurité.

J : « Le parc est à 5 minutes de marche environ. »

C : « Il est à 612 mètres de la maison de Kacy. Si l'on prend en compte que nous trainons une charge, nous en aurons pour 7 minutes et 40 secondes … Si l'on garde cette allure. »

J : « Mais d'où tu … Comment tu sais que le parc est à cette distance ? »

C : « Je ne dors jamais. »

J : « Et donc, tu fais des balades nocturnes ?!? »

C : « … »

J : « Je déteste ça … Quand j'apprends quelque chose sur toi … Quelque chose que je pense avoir le droit de savoir. »

C : « Maintenant, tu le sais. »

J : « Génial … Au fait, ce n'est pas une charge, mais une poussette avec un bébé dedans. »

Le reste du parcours se fit en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au parc. La journée étant belle, il fut assez difficile de trouver un banc libre, mais après quelques minutes de recherche, ils se posèrent enfin à l'ombre d'un peuplier. Cachés du soleil, John tourna la poussette pour que Nick profite du paysage.

C : « On va rester là longtemps ? »

J : « Tu en as déjà marre alors qu'on vient d'arriver ? »

C : « Cet endroit n'est pas sécurisé. »

J : « C'est un parc. La seule attaque à craindre est celle des pigeons. Quoique, connaissant ton amour pour ces oiseaux, ça serait plutôt à eux de se méfier. » dit-il en rigolant

Nick s'agita dans son landau. John le prit alors dans ses bras, sous le regard de Cameron.

C : « Pourquoi ça pleure tout le temps ? »

J : « IL ne pleure pas tout le temps. Seulement, comme il ne parle pas encore, c'est le seul moyen qu'il ait pour se faire entendre. Il a surement soif. »

Cameron ouvrit la sacoche, accrochée à la poussette, et le donna à John. Cameron regarda avec attention comment John plaça le petit dans ses bras et la manière de tenir le biberon.

A ce moment là, un couple de personnes âgées passa à coté d'eux, et s'arrêta juste à leur hauteur :

*** : « Regarde Georges … Comme il est mignon. Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

C : « Nick. »

*** : « Il n'est pas vieux … »

J : « Il a 8 mois. »

*** : « Et quel âge avez-vous ? »

J : « Je vais sur 17. »

La vielle femme considéra alors Cameron et John et dans un sourire, elle s'éloigna avec son mari. Avant de partir, elle prit le soin de lui glisser à l'oreille, mais pas assez discrètement pour passer inaperçu pour John et Cameron :

*** : « Si c'est pas malheureux de voir ça … Tu as vu … Ils sont si jeunes … Parents à cette âge-là … c'est gâché leur jeunesse … »

G : « Ah les jeunes d'aujourd'hui mon amour ne sont plus les mêmes qu'à notre époque. »

Puis, ils s'éloignèrent, tandis que Cameron les suivit du regard un moment avant de se reporter sur John, visiblement gêné, et Nick.

C : « Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? »

J : « Pour rien … Ils ont cru que … enfin tu vois … laisse tomb… non rien. »

C : « … »

Nick rigola alors agitant les bras vivement. Cameron lui tendit alors son index qu'il agrippa sans attendre, sous le regard stupéfait de John. Là encore, il pu percevoir un léger sourire sur le visage de Cameron … Nick mit à sa bouche l'index froid de la jeune fille, ce qui lui fit perdre son sourire pour laisser place à un regard inquisiteur.

C : « Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? »

J : « Ses dents … Elles doivent pousser … Il mâchouille pour calmer la douleur surement. »

Cameron dodelina de la tête, en signe de compréhension, et contre toute attente, elle le laissa faire. John cala un peu mieux Nick et le rapprocha de Cameron.

J : « Tu veux le prendre ? »

Sans un mot, Cameron écarta les bras et John lui déposa le nourrisson doucement. Nick s'agita un peu d'être balloté de la sorte, mais trouva rapidement ses marques dans les bras de Cameron.

J : « Fais attention à sa tête. »

Cameron posa sa main sur le ventre se soulevant doucement de Nick. John découvrit alors un tout autre visage de Cameron qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu : un visage serein, souriant par moment … Personne ne se serait douté alors qu'elle n'était qu'une machine tueuse. John considéra Cameron et Nick … il remit derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille, une mèche de cheveux, ce qui attira son attention.

J : « Tu … Tu veux qu'on se balade un peu avant de rentrer ? »

C : « Oui. »

Nick toujours dans les bras, Cameron se leva, suivie de John et ils quittèrent le banc. Après quelques minutes de marche durant lesquelles John s'inquiétait, à tort, de savoir si le fait de porter le petit n'allait pas fatiguer Cameron, ils arrivèrent devant une aire de jeux.

C : « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

J : « Une aire de jeux … Pour les enfants. Toboggan, balançoire … »

C : « Balançoire ? »

J : « Oui ça. »

Il lui montra du doigt la structure en bois supportant 3 balançoires dont une de libre.

C : « A quoi ça sert ? »

J : « Viens, je vais te montrer. »

Il l'entraina près de la balançoire, mit de coté la poussette et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit.

J : « Tiens bien le bébé, et lèves les pieds. »

Quand John commença à pousser, Cameron fronça les sourcils.

C : « C'est censé être … amusant ? »

J : « Oui. Détends-toi … Regarde, Nick adore lui. »

Et effectivement, à chaque aller, Nick riait aux éclats. Cameron le serra un peu plus contre elle à mesure que la balançoire prenait de la vitesse … Vitesse somme toute relative évidemment. Au bout de quelques minutes, Cameron stoppa la balançoire en posant ses pieds à terre, elle se leva et donna Nick à John.

C : « A ton tour. »

John sourit alors et prit doucement Nick … A peine assis, Cameron poussa légèrement, ce qui eut pour effet de donner un élan assez franc à la balançoire.

J : « Hey !!! Cam doucement !!! »

C : « Pardon… »

Devant des parents, et surtout des mères, médusés, John écourta le moment par peur de devoir rendre des comptes. John s'assit sur un banc libre, Cameron vint s'asseoir près de lui, poussette en main. Elle sortit le biberon d'eau et John donna à boire au bébé. Sentant des regards sur eux, Cameron releva la tête pour voir 2 femmes les fixer ; quand leurs regards croisèrent celui de Cameron, elles détournèrent leur attention.

C : « Pourquoi elles nous regardent ? »

John suivit le regard de Cameron puis le reporta de nouveau sur Nick :

J : « Elles pensent surement elles aussi qu'on est les parents. »

C : « C'est impossible … Je suis une machine. »

J : « Ouais, mais ça se voit pas au premier coup d'œil … Au second non plus d'ailleurs. »

C : « Mais je suis … »

J : « Oui je sais. De toute manière, tu ne peux pas avoir d'enfants … Tu peux pas hein ? »

Cameron le fixa un moment, comme si elle réfléchissait à la façon la plus pertinente de lui répondre :

C : « Je n'ais pas d'appareil reproducteur … Je ne peux pas enfanter. Mais je peux mener à terme une grossesse. »

J : « Quoi ? » s'étonna John

C : « Oui … Si l'on implante … »

J : « … Oui c'est bon, je vois ! » la coupa-t-il, encore abasourdi de cette découverte

C : « La température chute, on a perdu 2° degrés déjà … Il va surement pleuvoir dans la soirée. »

J : « Il fait encore beau pourtant. »

Cameron lui jeta ce petit regard voulant dire « tu verras bien » avant de se lever. John remit Nick, somnolant, dans la poussette. En partant, Cameron croisa un jeune couple, dont la petite fille pataugeait dans le sable, se câlinant. Elle les scruta furtivement avant de reporter son attention sur l'horizon. En une dizaine de minutes, ils revinrent à la maison.

suivre ….


	7. Dialogue autour d'un repas

Et tandis que Cameron plia aussi vite qu'elle avait déplié la poussette, John déposa Nick dans son couffin.

J : « Je suis naze. »

Il s'affala sur le canapé, tandis que Cameron resta debout, près de la fenêtre. John ferma les yeux et s'endormit paisiblement … Puis … un bruit sourd résonna dans sa tête, un bruit qui s'intensifiait … du fond de son crâne, ce bruit semblait remonter à la surface, pour devenir si fort que le sommeil fut impossible.

Il sursauta alors. Il s'était endormi … mais combien de temps ? Ce bruit … Il leva le nez et, au dessus du canapé, il vit la fenêtre : le temps était gris, la pluie battait son plein sur les carreaux … Elle avait raison, comme toujours.

En parlant de Cameron … il se redressa et ne vit plus Nick dans son couffin.

J : « Cameron ? »

Il se leva : personne dans la cuisine, dans le salon … il monta 4 à 4 les marches et ouvrit la porte de la chambre du petit : le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui l'étonna au plus au point :

Dans un rocking chair, Cameron berçait doucement Nick, ce dernier agrippant avec ferveur l'auriculaire de la jeune fille et le tétant. Elle leva les yeux et sourit faiblement … Cette vision dérouta John : elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec cette personne envoyée pour le protéger, cette personne prête à tuer de sang froid pour lui … Elle semblait si normale …

J : « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

C : « Il pleurait … J'ai pensé qu'il avait d'abord fait ses déjections … ensuite qu'il avait faim … finalement, je pense qu'il a mal aux dents … le froid de mon doigt contre ses gencives le soulage. »

John s'approcha et caressa doucement le haut du crâne du petit. Il s'accroupit et sans s'en rendre compte, il posa sa main sur le genou de la jeune fille.

J : « J'ai dormi longtemps ? »

C : « 1h42 min. »

J : « Tu avais raison … Il pleut. »

Cameron esquissa un léger sourire de satisfaction.

J : « Je vais lui faire son biberon. »

C : « Tu ne sais pas comment faire. Je vais y aller. »

Elle céda sa place à John et descendit faire un biberon. John, pas en reste comprit pourquoi Cameron s'était « débarrassée » du colis pour ne pas avoir à le faire : le changer !!! Elle avait su, on ne sait comment, qu'il fallait le changer. John n'avait qu'à s'en prendre qu'à lui … Il se leva alors et le changea, en évitant soigneusement ce petit réflexe si masculin qui avait couté l'intégrité du débardeur de Cameron quelques heures plus tôt.

A la minute près, Cameron revint, le biberon à la main. Elle s'approcha de John, assis sur le rocking chair :

J : « Tu veux lui donner ? »

C : « Je ne sais pas comment faire. »

J : « C'est comme le reste, tu vas apprendre. Installes-toi. »

Il lui céda la place, prit le biberon et plaça Nick dans les bras de la jeune fille. Précautionneusement, elle l'attrapa et le cala entre ses bras fins et écouta religieusement les conseils de John :

J : « Tu le maintiens de sorte à ce qu'il soit mi-allongé et mi-assis. Tu approches le biberon, il va prendre la tétine lui-même. Tu penches le biberon, pas trop non plus … Et tu le laisses faire. Quand il aura besoin, il relâchera la pression. »

Cameron appliqua les conseils de John et Nick téta avec ferveur la tétine. John sourit alors … Cameron en baby-sitter … qui l'eut cru. Il s'accroupit de nouveau et regarda tendrement le bébé, yeux à demi clos, boire à grandes gorgées. Cameron restait immobile, scrutant le moindre geste de Nick qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnu. Comment un être aussi petit pouvait monopoliser autant de temps et d'attention ?!? Deviendrait-il un homme ? Se souviendrait-il du temps heureux où le ciel était bleu, où ses parents étaient près de lui à s'occuper de lui, à sourire … Se souviendrait-il de tout cela après le Jugement Dernier ? Et surtout, y survivra-t-il …

J : « Ca te dit qu'on se regarde un film ce soir ? »

C : « Oui. »

J : « Je vais préparer un truc, je reviens dans 10 minutes. »

John avait toujours eu peur que Cameron, en présence d'autres humains, ne fasse une bourde, n'abuse de sa force ou autre … Et pourtant, c'est en toute tranquillité qu'il la laissa avec Nick. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait confiance. Avant de quitter la chambre, il se tourna une dernière fois pour voir Cam et Nick … Elle avait un autre visage, un imperceptible sourire au coin des lèvres, le regard doux … Elle ne ressemblait plus à cette machine venue pour le protéger … un frisson lui parcouru l'échine … Il serait resté là à les regarder une heure encore … si son estomac ne commençait pas à crier famine !

Et tandis que John descendait dans la cuisine, Cameron termina de donner le biberon à Nick. Une fois fait, elle reproduisit le geste qu'avait fait quelques temps plus tôt John : Elle le prit dans ses bras, se leva et durant quelques pas dans la chambre, elle lui tapota le dos … Au bout de quelques secondes, le rôt tant attendu ce fit entendre, au grand soulagement de Cameron. Après quelques gazouillis, Cameron descendit avec le petit dans les bras, rejoignant John dans la cuisine.

J : « Bon, ce soir ça sera pâtes … »

C : « Je ne mange pas … »

J : « Je sais … Mais je déteste quand tu restes immobile à me regarder manger. Alors tu partageras … et aussi parce que je pense en avoir trop fait pour une seule personne. »

Cameron mit Nick dans son couffin et resta près de lui. Une fois de plus, elle lui prêta son index pour que le petit s'y agrippe.

J : « Tu sembles en avoir moins peur. » dit-il avec ironie

C : « Je n'ai pas peur … Je pourrais le tuer de mon seul index en quelques secondes. »

J : « Oui, comme avec la plupart des gens d'ailleurs … »

C : « Je suis une machine … J'ai été créée pour tuer les humains … c'est mon programme, ma fonction première. »

J : « Mais tu ne m'as pas tué … enfin pas consciemment … et tu ne vas pas tuer Nick … Tu as donc changé. »

C : « Je dois te protéger. S'il était une menace pour toi, je me chargerais de lui. »

J : « Comme tu aimerais te charger de Riley hein … » dit-il amèrement « Toi et ma mère vous ne vous entendez pas vraiment, mais sur ce point là, vous êtes les plus grandes alliées de la Terre !! »

C : « Elle est une menace … »

J : « Pour quoi ? Je me sens bien avec elle : on s'amuse, on fait des trucs d'ados normaux … ca me change ! Tout le monde n'a pas passé son enfance dans les jungles et les forêts équatoriennes à recevoir un enseignement quasi militaire de sa mère … J'en ais marre de ce poids qui pèse sur les épaules … J'ai besoin de souffler … »

Cameron le fixa, tentant de comprendre sa peine et sa difficulté à assumer le rôle qui lui était assigné bien avant sa naissance … Elle le savait, elle le connaissait … Du moins, elle connaissait le John du futur, celui qui était déjà ce leader charismatique de la Résistance, elle connaissait ses défauts et ses craintes … mais elles étaient si différentes du John du présent. Il lui faudrait composer avec pour mieux le comprendre, le cerner et le protéger.

C : « Je comprends. »

J : « Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Tu es une machine !! Tu ne sens rien, tu ne ressens rien … Comment peux-tu comprendre ce que j'endure … »

C : « Nous avons beaucoup parlé toi et moi … Tu m'as confié beaucoup de choses … »

John s'apaisa un peu : le regard de Cameron, impassible, ne montrait aucune colère, aucune peur … Pourtant, John était passé d'un état ironique à un énervement qui aurait surpris n'importe qui … N'importe qui sauf Cameron. John souffla doucement, se passant une main dans les cheveux avant de se masser brièvement la nuque.

J : « Excuse-moi, je suis un peu sur les nerfs avec cette histoire. »

C : « Riley te monte à la tête. »

John, surprit de telles paroles, fixa abasourdi la jeune fille :

J : « D'où tu sors cette expression ?!? »

C : « Sarah l'a souvent dit. »

J : « Je vois … »

C : « Elle l'a aussi dit me concernant … »

J : « Que tu me montais à la tête ?!? » lança-t-il incrédule

C : « Oui … Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

J : « Ca veut dire que … Je prends bien trop en compte ce que tu dis ou fais. Selon ma mère, je ne devrais me fier à personne, si ce n'est elle. Ca la défrise que je puisse avoir d'autres centres d'intérêt que l'avenir du monde, l'anéantissement de Skynet et ma protection. »

C : « Que ça la défrise ?!? »

J : « Ouais, en gros ... elle n'aime pas … tout ce qui est extérieur au Connor est à prohiber. »

C : « Pourtant, il y eu Charley … »

J : « Une exception que ma mère ne refera plus je crois … Mais tu agis comme elle en ce qui concerne Riley : ça n'a rien à voir avec ma sécurité ou un autre truc du genre ; Tu n'aimes pas Riley simplement parce que tu en es jalouse ! »

suivre …


	8. Tu l'aimes

J : « Une exception que ma mère ne refera plus je crois … Mais tu agis comme elle en ce qui concerne Riley : ça n'a rien à voir avec ma sécurité ou un autre truc du genre ; Tu n'aimes pas Riley simplement parce que tu en es jalouse ! »

C : « Jalouse ? »

J : « Ouais … moi qui pensais que la jalousie était un comportement typiquement humain … Il faut croire que tu ne fais pas exception. »

C : « Je suis une machine, je ne peux être jalouse. »

J : « Permets-moi d'en douter. De toute manière, que ça vous plaise ou non, je continuerais à fréquenter Riley !! »

Sans ajouter autre chose, Cameron se leva, se détacha de l'emprise de Nick et se dirigea dans la cuisine, passant devant John … en le frôlant, il cru sentir un courant d'air si froid qu'il en frissonna. Elle sortit de quoi mettre la table pour deux, tandis que John leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant si sa requête avait été comprise par la jeune femme ou si ça lui été passé au dessus de la tête !

Pour briser le silence installé, Nick décida de se rappeler à son bon souvenir en gémissant un tantinet avant de sangloter pour finir par pleurer à chaudes larmes.

J : « Et bah Junior, qu'est ce qui se passe ?!? Hey … Chuuut, ça va aller. Je crois qu'il a sommeil, je vais le coucher … Allez, dis au revoir à tata Cam. »

Il s'approcha, Nick dans le bras, et tendit presque le petit à Cameron qui se tourna vers eux avec ce regard d'incompréhension.

J : « Embrasses-le … »

Cameron grimaça un peu … L'embrasser mais pour quoi faire ? Décidément, les coutumes humaines … Lentement, elle se pencha sur le petit et déposa furtivement, du bout des lèvres, un baiser sur la fontanelle de Nick. Une fois fait, John partit à l'étage pour changer et border le bébé, tandis que Cameron mit la table.

J : « Tu as fait du bacon grillé ? »

C : « Tu n'en voulais pas ? »

J : « Si, si. Merci. »

Cameron enleva la poêle du feu et mis dans l'assiette de John, 3 morceaux de bacon grillé, accompagnant les pâtes.

J : « Tu n'en prends pas ? »

C : « Je me contenterais juste des pâtes … Je n'ai besoin que le minimum pour mon enveloppe charnelle. »

John la scruta alors : sous cette « enveloppe charnelle » des plus réussie, il devait en convenir, se trouvait un endosquelette de Coltan … sous cette peau humaine se cachait des boulons, des câbles … Il avait du mal à voir en Cameron une machine presque invulnérable. Même quand elle recevait des balles, il s'inquiétait pour elle ; Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir mal pour elle … Et alors que sa peau se régénérait plus vite que celle des humains, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la soigner quand même … Elle avait raison : il s'inquiétait bien trop pour les gens, même ceux qui n'en avaient pas besoin.

J : « Tiens, prends-en un bout. »

Cameron ne releva pas le fait qu'il n'ait absolument pas pris sa remarque en compte et accepta le bacon. Elle le découpa consciencieusement en petits bouts … John la regarda manger et essaya de comprendre comment elle pouvait assimiler la nourriture … Ces mouvements de mâchoires étaient secs et assez mécaniques, mais à part ça, rien ne la distinguait d'un humain.

C : « Tu ne manges pas ? »

J : « Si, bien sur … »

Il s'empressa d'avaler le bacon et une bonne plâtrée de pâtes, sous le regard bienveillant de Cameron. Leurs regards se croisèrent de temps à autre, suivis de quelques sourires … mais ce fut en silence qu'ils finirent de manger avant de se rendre dans le salon, lovés dans le canapé.

J : « Alors tu veux voir quoi ? »

C : « Ce que tu veux. J'ai choisi pour le premier … »

John considéra alors la pile de DVD restant et quand son choix allait se porter sur l'un d'entre eux, son téléphone portable sonna. Il se leva alors et répondit. Cameron comprit qui était au bout du fil : il n'eut pas à faire le code, CE code distinctif … c'était elle.

Elle reporta son attention sur les DVD et il se posa sur l'un d'entre eux … Puis John revint, sourire aux lèvres, s'assoir à ses cotés.

C : « C'était Riley … » lança Cam sans détacher son regard du DVD

J : « Oui. »

Il ne vit aucun trouble dans le comportement de Cameron et pourtant, il sentait que cela la dérangeait. De la jalousie … pouvait-elle vraiment la ressentir ?

J : « Tu veux qu'on regarde ça ? »

Il prit des mains le DVD que Cameron regardait « _Broken Wings_ »

J : « Tu veux vraiment voir ce truc ? »

C : « Oui … Non … J'en sais rien … »

John ne chercha pas plus loin et mit le DVD dans le lecteur … Il allait se coltiner un film à l'eau de rose avec Cameron … Il aurait pu tomber sur pire comme partenaire … Et après une heure et demi de film, vinrent les questions embarrassantes de Cameron … Questions que John s'attendait évidemment à avoir …

Au moment où le couple du film se lovait tendrement dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur la plage, devant un coucher de soleil, Cameron se tourna vers John :

C : « Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? »

J : « Quoi ? »

C : « Pourquoi il la touche ainsi ? C'est … affectif … »

J : « Il ne la touche pas ! Enfin si, il la touche mais … il la caresse plutôt. Et oui, c'est affectif. Quand on aime une personne, on a envi qu'elle se sente bien avec nous … on veut prendre soin d'elle : on la protège, on veut être avec elle … »

C : « Tu fais ça avec Riley ? »

John fronça les sourcils : il savait que Cameron faisait une fixette sur Riley, mais là, c'était vraiment agaçant … Il se tourna vivement vers elle et alors qu'il comptait remettre les pendules à l'heure, définitivement, il cru un instant, une fraction de seconde, lire de la déception et de la peine sur le visage de la jeune fille. Peut-être qu'une hallucination, mais elle lui suffit pour le déstabiliser. Oui pendant un bref instant, il cru que …

J : « Je … »

C : « Tu l'aimes ? »

Que répondre à cela ? C'était-il au moins posé une fois la question ? L'aimait-il ? Ou n'était-ce qu'un besoin d'évasion, et Riley ne serait dans ces cas-là qu'un moyen d'y parvenir ?

L'aimait-il ?

J : « Je tiens à elle. »

C : « Tu veux qu'elle soit heureuse ? »

J : « Bien sur ! »

C : « … »

J : « Cameron … Je … Je tiens aussi à toi tu sais. Tu comptes beaucoup : tu m'as plusieurs fois sauvé la vie, je ne l'oublierais jamais. »

C : « Mais c'est vers elle que tu vas. Tu dis vouloir protéger la personne que tu aimes, et pourtant en restant auprès d'elle, tu l'as met en danger continuellement. »

Mais était-ce vraiment la personne qu'il aimait ??? A ce moment là, le couple à l'écran s'embrassa langoureusement tandis que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon amenant vers un fondu noir où était inscrit « The End ». John arrêta le DVD et ils restèrent là durant quelques secondes, dans un silence pesant.

C : « Je sais ce que tu penses … »

J : « Vraiment ? »

C : « Que parce que je suis une machine, je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour et ce que veut dire aimer. »

_Je t'aime John … Je t'aime et tu m'aimes aussi _

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête de John ; maintes fois sa mère lui avait dit que CA ne pouvait ressentir les choses et encore moins de l'amour … que CA mentait pour manipuler les gens ... Qu'on ne pouvait faire confiance à CA …

Et pour s'en convaincre à son tour, il s'était répéter cet adage longtemps … sans vraiment y croire au fond de lui. Evidemment, il aurait voulu y voir là une déclaration mais il s'agissait de Cameron … une cyborg qui lui avait avoué lui avoir menti à plusieurs reprises … mais il fallait bien qu'il le reconnaisse : il n'avait pas ce battement de cœur furibond en voyant Riley … Il n'avait pas ce petit quelque chose en plus …

J : « Certains humains ne savent pas non plus ce que cela veut dire … »

C : « Comment faites-vous alors ? Pour distinguer vos sentiments ? »

J : « Je n'en sais rien … Parfois, on sait d'instinct, on a pas besoin de se poser de questions : on sait c'est tout. Et parfois, il y a pleins de petites choses qui brouillent notre esprit. On pense savoir et en fin de compte on se trompe. »

C : « Comment ce couple sait ? »

J : « C'est un film … De la fiction. Rien n'est aussi clair et simple. »

C : « Mais les gestes … ces caresses … ces baisers … sont bien des signes. Et … avec Riley tu … »

J : « Oui mais … parfois c'est de l'affection et pas de l'amour. Mais je tiens à elle. »

Cameron se tourna vers lui et regarda les mains de John ; lentement elle glissa la sienne au creux de la main droite du jeune homme ; elle avait les mains froides … si froides … et si fines. Il ne saurait dire ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment : au pied du mur, il ne pouvait lui mentir, elle le saurait de toute manière … il ne pouvait plus nier non plus …

C : « Tu tiens à elle … et tu tiens à moi … »

Comme un ultimatum, cette phrase sous-entendait une suite assez ambigüe : « _choisis_ ». Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et Cameron sourit faiblement, de ce sourire que John affectionnait tant. Il remit derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille une mèche de cheveux vagabonde, frôlant la joue de sa main.

J : « Je tiens à toi … »

suivre …


	9. Bonne Nuit

Comme un ultimatum, cette phrase sous-entendait une suite assez ambigüe : « _choisis_ ». Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et Cameron sourit faiblement, de ce sourire que John affectionnait tant. Il remit derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille une mèche de cheveux vagabonde, frôlant la joue de sa main.

J : « Je tiens à toi … »

Cameron fit un sourire plus franc alors et serra doucement sa main dans celle de John, il lui rendit ce sourire. Puis elle se leva, éteignit le lecteur DVD et la télé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au dehors : il était tard.

C : « Tu devrais aller te coucher … Tu es fatigué. »

John, amusé, leva un sourcil :

J : « Ah oui ? Je suis fatigué ? »

C : « Oui … Ta respiration est plus lente, tu bailles … Il est temps. »

J : « Alors s'il est temps … »

John se leva et s'étira en baillant de manière assez sonore. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux et commença à monter, mais quand il ne sentit personne derrière lui, il se retourna : Cameron était immobile près de la fenêtre du salon, son regard balayant l'horizon.

J : « Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!? »

C : « Je surveille. »

J : « Cameron … Y'a aucune menace ici … la seule chose que tu ais à craindre c'est … Je vois même pas ce que tu aurais à craindre ici ! »

C : « Mais je ne dors jamais … La vaisselle est faite, il n'y a pas de linges à faire … Le bébé dort. »

J : « Tu n'as qu'à veiller sur mon sommeil. » dit-il dans un sourire « Allez viens. »

Il lui tendit la main, la jeune fille n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le suivre : elle prit sa main et ils montèrent ensemble dans la chambre d'ami. Cameron resta debout devant la porte d'entrée :

C : « Je vais voir Nicholas. »

J : « Je vais dans la salle de bain. »

John s'enferma dans la salle de bain, tandis que Cameron jeta un œil à Nick : il dormait profondément dans son berceau … Elle l'examina : respiration : ok - pouls : ok - position : ok. Elle remit la couverture sur lui et dégagea sa tétine, laissée tomber par le petit une fois au pays des songes. Puis quand elle entendit John sortir de la salle de bain, elle prit le relais.

J : « Tu as de quoi dormir ? »

C : « Je ne dors jamais. »

J : « Oui ça je sais … Mais tu ne vas pas passer la nuit dans tes fringues … Tiens, tu mettras ça. »

Il lui tendit un large T-shirt qu'elle prit, puis elle disparue derrière la porte de la salle de bain. John se rendit à son tour dans la chambre de Nick, lui caressa tendrement le front avant de s'engouffrer dans les draps molletonnés du lit. Il croisa ses mains derrière sa tête et fixa le plafond. Quelques minutes plus tard, Cameron sortit de la salle de bain et apparue au pas de la porte, vêtue du simple T-shirt du jeune homme, lui arrivant en haut des cuisses.

John se redressa et déglutit. Cameron s'approcha près du lit, le regard impassible. Pour lui faire comprendre, John se poussa légèrement … Cameron s'assit alors, elle s'allongea sur le coté, tournée vers John qui se tourna à son tour vers elle.

J : « Tu n'as pas un mode « veille » ? »

C : « Comment ça ? »

J : « Comme les télés : t'éteindre sans vraiment l'être … »

C : « Je dois pouvoir faire ça, mais ça ne serait pas l'idéal pour la sécurité. »

J : « Oublis la sécurité … Je pourrais pas dormir en sachant que tu es à coté les yeux grands ouverts ! »

Cameron sourit alors et remonta la couverture sur les épaules de John :

C : « La température est tombée de 6 degrés déjà … »

J : « Merci. Mais j'ai chaud … »

Elle lui caressa la joue tendrement afin de prendre ses constantes. Il frémit légèrement par ce geste et ferma brièvement les yeux.

C : « Tu as 37.5° … C'est un peu au dessus de la moyenne … »

Lentement, elle se faufila jusqu'à lui et colla ses jambes fines contre celle de John.

J : « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

C : « Je fais baisser ta température. »

J : « Non ça va aller … je t'assure. Ca me donne encore plus chaud … »

Cameron ne comprit pas le jeu de mot mais obtempéra et s'éloigna un peu, tout en restant proche du garçon.

J : « Et toi, tu n'as pas froid ? »

C : « Je suis bien. Je dois me mettre en veille maintenant ? »

J : « Oui … »

En quelques secondes, et pour la première fois, Cameron ferma les yeux pour … dormir. John lui caressa les cheveux doucement, dessinant le contour de son visage et caressa de son index les paupières closes de la jeune fille. La seule fois où il la vit les yeux fermés si longtemps fut quand sa puce lui avait été enlevée … Par deux fois. Il frôla sa bouche de son doigt avant de prendre sa main, inerte, et de s'endormir en la serrant contre son cœur.

Cameron n'aurait su décrire ce qu'elle avait ressenti durant sa période de veille, mais ce qui était sur c'est qu'elle s'était réveillée au premier son suspect … et ce son fut les gémissements de Nick. Lentement, elle se redressa et, avant de se rendre dans la chambre du petit, jeta un coup d'œil à John : il dormait toujours paisiblement. Elle se rendit dans la chambre et, prête à le prendre dans ses bras, elle remarqua qu'il dormait : en fin de compte il ne faisait que rêver. Elle resta debout, immobile, près du berceau, pour être sûre qu'il dormait bien.

Et durant ce lapse de temps, John se réveilla aussi, non pas à cause de pleurs mais à cause d'une sensation de vide et de froid : normal, Cameron avait déserté le lit. Il se redressa et alors qu'il allait descendre pour voir si Cam n'était pas retournée à son poste de vigie dans le salon, il passa devant la chambre de Nick et aperçu, dans la pénombre, la jeun femme debout.

J : « Cam ? qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

C : « Il pleurait … Je crois qu'il a des terreurs nocturnes … »

J : « Tu veux dire qu'il fait des cauchemars … ça va passer … non ? »

C : « Je ne sais pas. »

Nick pleura un peu, John le prit dans ses bras et le berça lentement … quelques minutes plus tard, Nick retomba dans la somnolence. Mais à peine le reposa-t-il dans son berceau que le bébé chouina de nouveau.

C : « Il ne va pas dormir … Je reste avec lui. Va te recoucher. »

J : « Non. Tu viens avec moi ! »

Le ton de John se fit plus pressent qu'il ne l'aurait voulu … Gêné, il se racla la gorge en se massant la nuque. Cameron reprit Nick dans ses bras, le berçant à la manière de John.

J : « Je … Euh … On va aller se coucher … »

C : « Et le bébé ? »

John considéra le bout de chou somnolent dans les bras de Cam, et après lui avoir caressé la fontanelle, il souffla :

J : « Ce soir, nous dormirons à 3. »

John s'allongea, se plaçant de manière à accueillir le petit à coté de lui. Cameron le déposa précautionneusement dans le lit, avant de les rejoindre tous les 2. Une fois installés, Nick se calma un peu et joua avec les cheveux de Cameron. John admira la jeune fille, les yeux rivés sur le bébé. Son esprit vagabonda alors et John imaginait la jeune fille maman … il sourit à cette idée saugrenue, même si au parc elle lui avait dit que porter un enfant n'était pas impossible pour elle … techniquement parlant, elle serait comme une mère porteuse.

C : « John ? A quoi tu penses ? »

J: « A … A rien … On devrait dormir. »

Cameron posa sa main sur le ventre de Nick … John voulu faire de même et sa main se posa sur celle de Cam. D'un regard lui confirmant que tout allait bien pour elle, il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens puis ils s'endormirent tous les 3 de cette manière.

John fut réveillé par un coup de tonnerre plus violent que les autres : dehors la pluie battait son plein et les éclairs, zébrant le ciel, éclairaient de temps à autre la chambre. Il se redressa un peu : Nick dormait encore, on ne sait comment, et Cameron … Cameron ?

Personne à la place que Cameron occupait quelques heures plus tôt. Il se leva doucement, pour ne pas réveiller le petit, et l'entourage d'oreillers et coussins pour ne pas qu'il tombe au cas où, puis il descendit au salon où, comme il le prévoyait, s'y trouvait Cameron, regardant par la fenêtre la tempête faire rage.

J : « Ca fait longtemps que tu es debout ? »

C : « Non. »

J : « Tu n'aimes pas l'orage ? »

C : « Ce n'est pas ça … Le tonnerre m'empêche d'entendre de possibles bruits extérieurs suspects. »

J : « Evidemment … »

John se rendit dans la cuisine et sortit du frigo une bouteille de lait. Il vint s'asseoir dans le canapé et admira Cameron, toujours dans le T-shirt qu'il lui avait donné. Son verre de lait à la bouche, un sourire en coin, il ne se privait pas d'admirer la plastique de la jeune fille. Cameron, elle, n'en n'avait que faire et continuait de scruter le paysage.

J : « Viens t'asseoir … »

Cameron vint alors s'asseoir auprès de John sans un mot.

J : « T'en veux ? »

John lui tendit le verre de lait que refusa poliment la jeune fille. Il le finit alors d'un trait.

C : « Tu devrais te recoucher, il reste 2h avant que le soleil ne se lève et tu n'as pas atteint ton taux de sommeil minimal. »

J : « Y'a bien longtemps que je n'atteins plus mon quota de sommeil … »

C : « Pourtant tu es fatigué. »

J : « Je sais … »

Cameron lui caressa la joue, lui décochant un de ces sourires qui faisait fondre le garçon.

C : « Va te reposer. »

John lui sourit à son tour : il savait qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'accepterait pas. C'est donc dans un soupir, il obtempéra. Il savait qu'avec cet orage, elle ne monterait pas avec lui, il ne posa même pas la question. Cameron le regarda monter et resta sur le canapé le reste de la nuit.

suivre ….


	10. La comptine

John lui sourit à son tour : il savait qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'accepterait pas. C'est donc dans un soupir, il obtempéra. Il savait qu'avec cet orage, elle ne monterait pas avec lui, il ne posa même pas la question. Cameron le regarda monter et resta sur le canapé le reste de la nuit. Et quand Nick se réveilla, 3h plus tard, et alors qu'elle allait monter le chercher, John descendit avec lui dans ses bras. Sur le visage du poupon, des sillons luisants trahissant un torrent de larmes. Son petit corps tremblait de sanglots et John ne savait plus quoi faire pour le calmer.

J : « Je crois qu'il a faim. »

C : « Je vais lui faire son biberon. »

John n'essaya même pas de mettre Nick dans son couffin, par peur que les pleurs ne redoublent et tenta de le bercer encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Cameron arrive avec le biberon tant attendu. John s'assit calmement, essayant de se convaincre qu'une fois le biberon en bouche, Nick se tairait, et Cameron s'assit à coté. Une fois le bébé placé correctement, Cameron ne tarda pas et tendit le biberon tant convoité aux mains du bébé. Bientôt … le silence … pour le plus grand plaisir de John et le bien-être de ses oreilles.

J : « Il était temps … »

C : « Il pleure souvent … »

J : « Leur seule manière de communiquer. Quand j'en aurais un, je ferais en sorte qu'il ne pleure jamais comme ça … »

Cameron releva alors la tête vers John : quand il aura un enfant … Même à John, cette phrase parue bizarre.

J : « Dans le futur … est-ce que … est-ce que je suis marié ? » dit-il sans oser regarder la jeune fille

C : « Je n'ai pas le droit de te révéler ton futur. »

J : « Tu l'as déjà fait. »

C : « Je ne t'ai raconté que ce qui était nécessaire ; ces données-ci sont superflues. De plus, si je te révèle ton futur, il serait susceptible à changements. »

J : « Dis moi juste si je suis le stéréotype du leader : seul, cynique et blasé de la vie. »

C : « Tu n'as jamais été blasé de la vie. »

J : « Alors dis-moi … »

C : « Non. »

Sur ce, elle se leva précipitamment et monta les escaliers.

C : « Je vais m'habiller. »

John aurait aimé savoir … Qui ne le voudrait pas ? Il savait déjà tellement de choses sur le futur, pourquoi ne pas en savoir davantage ? Marié ? Veuf ? Père ? Ou était-il ce type de héros solitaire et taciturne, broyant du noir et ne vivant que les volets clos ? Deviendrait-il un asocial ne vivant que pour la Résistance ?

Il savait pertinemment que Cameron ne lui disait pas tout, elle lui mentait même parfois. Et si il découvrait qu'il était effectivement marié et père, en quoi cela changerait-il le futur ? Au contraire, pour lui, qu'il ait finalement une vie le conforterait dans son envie de vivre … A moins que Cameron veuille ne pas lui faire de peine en lui disant qu'effectivement, il était et resterait seul … toute sa vie.

C : « A ton tour. »

John, plongé dans ses pensées, n'avait pas entendu la jeune fille revenir. Il lui céda la place en lui collant le bébé dans le bras, ce dont elle se serait bien passée. Quand il disparu en haut des marches, Cameron s'assit confortablement dans le canapé et berça tendrement Nick, rassasié. Comme il en avait à présent l'habitude, il lui attrapa une mèche de cheveux avec laquelle il joua.

_I just down from the Isle of Skye  
I'm no very big but I'm awful shy_

Tout juste sorti de la douche, John fixa son reflet dans le miroir : les traits tirés, les cernes lui creusant le visage … oui, il était fatigué … Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacé avant d'enfiler son T-shirt et son jean …

_All the lassies shout as I walk by,  
"Donald, Where's Your Trousers?"_

Nick ferma doucement les yeux, occultant l'orage au dehors … tenant toujours la mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts, il fixait la jolie dame qui le berçait.

_I went down to London town  
To have a little fun in the underground_

John ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, la serviette humide sur ses cheveux, et se dirigea d'un pas las vers la chambre d'ami quand … il fut interpelé par une voix … sa voix … Il fronça les sourcils : ça ne pouvait pas … lentement il descendit les escaliers …

_All the Ladies turned their heads around, saying,  
"Donald, where's your trousers?"_

Oui, il ne rêvait pas : Cameron berçait Nick en lui chantant une comptine … Elle chantait ? Encore une chose qu'il ne savait pas … Il s'approcha doucement et vit Nick endormi dans les bras de la jeune fille. Elle fredonnait une berceuse, il eut du mal à le croire … Il murmura alors :

J : « Cameron … »

Elle stoppa net et leva les yeux vers le jeune homme ; à ce moment très précis, quand leur regard se croisa, John aurait tout donné, tout abandonné, tout échangé pour que ce moment s'éternise encore. Et tandis que Nick dormait paisiblement dans les bras de Cam, John se pencha alors et déposa sur le front de cette dernière, un tendre baiser.

Comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de son geste, il se releva vivement, écarquillant les yeux.

J : « Je … je … vais déjeuner … »

Il se réfugia dans la cuisine, s'appuyant au bord de l'évier : mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ?!?

C : « John ? »

Il n'osa se retourner … Comment expliquer son geste alors que lui-même n'avait pas de réponse ?!? Il sentait le regard de Cameron sur lui …

C : « John … »

J : « Bon ! J'ai faim !! » la coupa-t-il « Tu veux quelque chose ? »

C : « Non. »

Après avoir rempli son bol de céréales, il s'assit à table, suivi de Cameron. Elle le regarda manger prestement, le nez plongé dans son bol, sans un regard pour elle.

J : « Je ne savais pas que tu chantais … » dit-il le nez toujours dans son bol

C : « Je l'ai apprise. »

J : « Par qui ? »

C : « Est-ce vraiment important ? »

John, surpris qu'elle ne lui réponde pas, tenta une autre approche.

J : « Comment as-tu su qu'il fallait la chanter à Nick pour le calmer ? »

C : « Je en comprends pas. »

J : « Tu l'as déjà fredonné à quelqu'un d'autre auparavant ? »

C : « Oui. »

Rongé par la curiosité, John aurait bien voulu tirer les vers du nez de Cameron, mais c'était aussi impossible que de croire qu'elle puisse un jour s'habiller en lapin !

J : « Tu ne m'en diras pas plus ? »

C : « Le devrais-je ? »

J : « Si je te le demande, tu me répondras ? »

C : « Essais toujours. »

J : « Tu la chantais à qui ? »

Cameron le fixa silencieusement … il fit de même, et alors qu'il pensait ne plus avoir de réponse …

C : « A toi. »

La réponse fut si subite et si … étonnante que John ne su quoi répondre. A lui ? Pourquoi lui chantait-elle une berceuse. D'un seul coup, des centaines de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête.

C : « Tu ne manges pas ? Il faut que tu manges. »

J : « Oui, oui je vais … Pour moi ? Tu me chantais ça à moi ? »

C : « Tu aimes bien cette chanson. »

J : « Mais … »

Il ne savait plus quoi penser : il s'imaginait, dans le futur, Cameron lui chantonnant cette comptine et lui la tête sur ses genoux … c'était tellement surréaliste qu'il en doutait même.

J : « Cameron … »

Le téléphone sonna alors, John répondit :

J : « Maman, tout va bien ? Oui, oui nous aussi … Non, elle n'a tué personne … Oui maman, elle ne s'approche pas du bébé … Ok, à ce soir. »

C : « Sarah s'inquiétait ? »

J : « Comme toujours. »

C : « Tu lui as menti. »

J : « ? »

C : « Pour le bébé. Tu lui as menti, pourquoi ? »

J : « Parce que j'aurais eu droit à une litanie sur la responsabilité et le risque ect … Et je sais maintenant que Nick ne craint rien avec toi. »

Cameron sourit alors comme pour le remercier de lui faire confiance, John lui rendit son sourire. Elle débarrassa la table, aidée par John … Et alors qu'elle faisait la vaisselle, John laissa tomber les couverts dans l'eau, éclaboussant la jeune fille de mousse. Elle sursauta et fronça les sourcils : et si elle se demandait si c'était voulu ou une simple maladresse de la part de John, elle eut sa réponse en se tournant vers lui : il retenait mal un sourire.

J : « Désolé … Pas fait exprès. »

C : « Tu mens encore. »

J : « Moi ? Absolument pas ! C'est pas comme si je faisais ça … »

Il trempa ses doigts dans l'eau et arrosa la jeune fille. Elle le regarda alors : mort de rire qu'elle reste impassible, il continua, l'éclaboussant un peu plus à chaque fois. A présent le haut de la jeune fille était humide et celui de John sec … Pour y remédier, Cameron plongea sa main dans l'eau et alors qu'elle partait pour faire un geste qui aurait eu raison de l'intégrité du T-shirt de John, ce dernier la stoppa net :

J : « Oh non ! »

C : « Tu veux être le seul à jouer ? »

J : « Parce que si je joue contre toi, je sais que je vais perdre. »

John, dont la main était posée sur celle de Cameron dans l'eau, s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille.

J : « A moins que tu ne me laisses gagner … »

Et alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Cameron, d'un geste sec, retira sa main de l'eau, aspergeant John et son T-shirt. Fière de sa réussite, elle s'éloigna, John pestant que son T-shirt lui collait à la peau.

C : « Je vais chercher mon autre débardeur. »

Elle disparue derrière les portes de la buanderie, se trouvant à la cave, tandis que John enleva son T-shirt trempé.

J : « Elle m'a eut … »

Puis soudain la sonnette retentit ; John regarda par l'œil de bœuf et … un frisson lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux :

J : « Riley ? »

suivre ….


	11. Visite surprise

Puis soudain la sonnette retentit ; John regarda par l'œil de bœuf et … un frisson lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux :

J : « Riley ? »

R : « Coucou !! »

J : « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

R : « Avec ce sale temps, le camping a été écourté. Et comme je ne savais pas quoi faire … Je suis venue te tenir compagnie. »

J : « Oh … bah … c'est gentil. »

R : « Tu peux peut-être me laisser entrer … il pleut. »

J : « Oh oui pardon, entre. »

R : « Qu'est ce que tu fais torse nu ? »

J : « Oh ça … Un accident en faisant la vaisselle. »

A ce moment là, Cameron apparut, en soutien gorge, tenant dans ses mains son débardeur propre et celui trempée. Riley fut surprise de la voir ainsi :

R : « Tu … Toi aussi tu as fais la vaisselle ? »

C : « Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici ? » demanda sur un ton dur la jeune fille

J : « Elle est passée juste dire bonjour … »

Cameron s'approcha alors et toisa la jolie blonde, toujours mal à l'aise en la présence de la cyborg, puis monta à l'étage sans un mot de plus.

R : « Ta sœur est toujours aussi accueillante. Ca n'a pas été trop la plaie ? »

J : « Non ça va … »

John n'allait tout de même pas dire que ce week-end fut aussi étrange que plaisant.

J : « Je reviens, je vais me chercher de quoi me changer, installes-toi. »

Il monta les marches 4 à 4 et retrouva Cameron, habillée cette fois, dans la chambre d'ami, en train de ranger ses affaires.

C : « Comment a-t-elle su où nous étions ? »

J : « Je lui ais dis hier au téléphone. »

C : « C'est inconscient ! Ca aurait pu être Cromartie. »

J : « Mais non … »

C : « Comment le sais-tu ? »

John grimaça … elle n'avait pas tort : il avait donné bien volontiers sa localisation au téléphone … chose qu'en temps normal, il n'aurait jamais fait.

C : « Pourquoi est-elle là ? »

J : « Je n'en sais rien … Elle voulait me faire plaisir. »

C : « Et c'est le cas ? »

J : « Quoi ? »

C : « Ca te fait plaisir qu'elle soit là ? »

J : « … »

Cameron ferma son sac et, en passant devant John, sans un regard pour lui, elle descendit de nouveau.

J : « J'en sais rien » murmura-t-il avant de souffler et de prendre un T-shirt

Quand il redescendit à son tour il vit Riley, tenant dans ses bras Nick, et Cameron à quelques mètres d'elle, la fixant d'un regard noir. Cette situation était surréaliste … Beaucoup plus que le moment où Cameron chantonnait … A présent, il devait se dépatouiller avec les 2 jeunes femmes qui visiblement ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture.

R : « Il est adorable ! »

J : « Oui, il l'a été. »

John passa devant Cameron, toujours immobile debout, et vint s'asseoir auprès de Riley.

R : « Ces parents reviennent quand ? »

J : « Ce soir. »

R : « Ca te dirait qu'on sorte après ? Un ciné ou une balade ? »

John jeta furtivement un œil sur Cameron, impassible, puis répondit :

J : « Non, désolé. Ma mère veut que je rentre tout de suite après. »

R : « Oh …Ok. Je peux rester un moment ici avec toi ? »

John se sentait de plus en plus mal … En temps normal, il aurait accepté volontiers qu'elle reste près de lui, mais aujourd'hui … Il aurait voulu autre chose … et cela n'incluait pas la présence de Riley.

J : « Euh si tu veux, mais tu sais … C'est pas passionnant. Il pleut alors on n'a pas la possibilité de sortir au parc ou quoique ce soit. »

R : « C'est pas grave … On restera au chaud ici. »

Elle se colla un peu plus à lui, minaudant au possible. John sourit, légèrement crispé, tandis que Cameron s'approcha du couple et prit Nick dans ses bras.

C : « Je vais le changer. »

R : « Oh laisse moi faire, j'adore changer les bébés ! »

C : « Non. »

J : « Cameron … »

R : « Allez, s'il te plait. »

Avec un certain dédain, Cameron du céder le bébé à Riley qui monta, suivi de John, à l'étage. Au passage, John lui envoya le regard voulant dire « _qu'est ce que j'y peux moi ??_ ». La jeune fille les suivi en haut. Riley déposa le petit sur la table à langer et dégrafa la grenouillère.

R : « Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir fait … »

C : « De masse fécale. »

R : « Oui, enfin j'aurais pas dit ça comme ça … »

Elle enleva les scotchs, et eut un petit rictus en ouvrant la couche.

R : « J'avais tort … »

John étouffa un rire tandis que Cameron scrutait les moindres gestes de la blonde pour mieux la discréditer … et elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps :

C : « Tu ne devrais pas le tenir comme ça. »

R : « T'inquiètes, je gère. »

Cameron s'approcha d'elle et analysa les rictus du petit, elle esquissa un sourire …

R : « Ahhhhhhhh !!!! »

Comme la veille avec Cameron, Nick venait d'allègrement se soulager sur Riley. John jeta un œil vers Cameron et fut surpris de lire sur son visage, d'habitude impassible, un léger sourire de satisfaction.

R : « Merde … Tu … Tu aurais du change ? Ta sœur peut-être … »

C : « Non. »

J : « Cameron !! »

C : « Je dis juste ça car physiologiquement, elle ne rentrera pas dans mes débardeurs. Elle est plus large de tronc.»

Riley manqua de s'étouffer au vu de manque de tact visible de la jeune fille. Elle savait pertinemment que Cameron la cherchait, mais là …

J : « Je vais te chercher un de mes T-shirts. »

En passant devant Cameron, il la foudroya du regard. Les deux jeunes filles restèrent seules quelques secondes, se toisant du regard avant que John ne revienne et ne tende un T-shirt bordeaux. Riley s'en saisit avant de partir dans la salle de bain.

J : « Tu pouvais pas t'en empêcher hein ?!? »

C : « Je n'ai dis que la vérité. Elle ne serait jamais rentrée dans un de mes débardeurs. »

J : « Oui c'est bon, on a saisi ! » dit-il un tantinet agacé.

Et tandis que Nick restait là les fesses à l'air, Riley revint en humant le T-shirt.

R : « Il porte ton odeur … » dit-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou

Puis elle reporta son attention sur le petit

R : « Tu m'as bien eu petit monstre … je me laisserais plus avoir ! »

Elle prit le talc dans ses mains et lui badigeonna le postérieur ;

C : « Tu en mets trop ! »

Riley ne prit pas en compte les remarques de la jeune fille … et une fois le talc mis, elle sortit une couche et l'a mit, avec un peu de mal à Nick.

C : « Elle est de travers. »

John prit le relais alors et agrafa la grenouillère. Mais alors que Nick était tout propre, Cameron le déshabilla et enleva la couche.

J : « Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?!? »

C : « Son bain … Kacy m'a dit qu'il devait prendre son bain tous les matins … »

J : « Tu pouvais pas le dire avant que Riley ne mette la couche ?!? »

C : « J'ai … oublié. »

Bien évidemment, il était le seul à savoir qu'elle mentait outrageusement : Cameron n'oubliait jamais rien !

R : « C'est pas grave, ça m'a fait plaisir de … le changer. Tu viens on descend. Cameron n'a pas besoin de nous pour le bain, si ? »

Pour toute réponse, Cameron prit Nick dans ses bras et lui passa devant, la bousculant légèrement. Riley, légèrement agacée, prit John par la main et l'entraina au salon. En passant devant la salle de bain, John ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un regard sur Cameron, faisant couler le bain en tenant Nick d'un bras. Les tourtereaux se lovèrent dans le canapé et Riley ne manqua pas une seconde avant d'embrasser tendrement le jeune homme.

R : « On a quelques minutes de répit … »

John sourit alors : tout serait si facile si … S'il ressentait pour elle la moitié de ce qu'il ressentait pour Cameron. Tout aurait été si simple si Cameron n'avait pas été ce qu'elle est, s'ils ne prétendaient pas être frère et sœur … On ne peut contrôler ses sentiments, dans son cas, il maudissait cette vérité ! Qu'est ce qui avait changé pour qu'en une journée, il n'apprécie plus autant la compagnie de la jeune fille ? Il aurait aimé être aussi heureux maintenant qu'à son réveil.

J : « Riley … »

R : « Hum… » dit-elle en effleurant de ses lèvres la nuque du jeune homme

J : « Je crois que tu devrais partir. »

Riley se détacha de lui, le regard incrédule

R : « Pourquoi ? A cause de ta sœur ? »

J : « Oui … Non … J'ai promis à Kacy que je n'inviterais personne ici. »

R : « Mais je ne suis pas personne … Et je te promets de ne rien casser » dit-elle sur un ton enfantin

Elle accompagna ses dires par une caresse dans les cheveux de John. Il se sentait encore plus mal de devoir faire ça, mais il savait que si elle restait, l'ambiance serait plombée … Surtout avec Cameron. Mais au fond de lui, ne voulait-il pas simplement rester seul avec Cam … Il se défit des bras de la jeune fille et se leva du canapé. Elle le suivit du regard, quelques peu déçue.

J : « Désolé … »

R : « C'est … C'est pas grave … On se voit demain en cours. »

J : « Bien sur. »

Au moment de repartir, Riley l'agrippa par le cou et l'embrassa tendrement, puis s'en alla au pas de course, la pluie battant toujours son plein. Une fois la porte fermée, il monta 4 à 4 les marches pour se rendre dans la salle de bain : Cameron à genou, donnait le bain à Nick, pataugeant joyeusement dans les bulles.

C : « Ou est Riley ? »

J : « Elle est partie. »

suivre …


	12. Instant de Grace

C : « Ou est Riley ? »

J : « Elle est partie. »

Alors qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle montre un signe trahissant son soulagement ou quoique se soit d'autre, c'est impassible qu'elle arrosa Nick dans son bain. John secoua la tête : qu'espérait-il en fin de compte ? Ce n'était qu'une machine …

Il s'agenouilla à coté de la jeune fille et du bébé : Nick mâchouillait ardemment un hochet en plastique multicolore tandis que Cameron le frottait doucement à l'aide d'un gant.

J : « Ou as-tu appris à laver les bébés ? »

C : « Il suffit de le mettre dans l'eau … »

Bah bien sur, c'était évident !! La logique de la jeune fille amusait John. Il se pencha au dessus de la baignoire pour saisir les jouets flottant à la surface.

J : « L'eau n'est pas trop froide ? » se questionna John en plongeant sa main dedans

Cameron y plongea aussi sa main et resta quelques secondes immobile, analysant la température.

C : « De 2 degrés en dessous de ce que cela devrait être … »

Sur ce, elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et le laissa couler juste une minute … Nick, qui sentit l'eau chaude enrober son popotin, gazouilla de plus belle en tapant avec vigueur la surface de l'eau, éclaboussant John et Cam. Cameron reçu un peu de mousse dans les cheveux ; Tendrement, John enleva la mousse d'une mèche. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui décocha un doux sourire … la main de John glissa lentement de l'oreille au cou de la jeune fille pour s'appesantir sur sa nuque … Leur regard s'ancra l'un à l'autre pour ne plus se détacher. Il s'approcha doucement, comme irrémédiablement attiré par ces lèvres qu'il convoitait depuis si longtemps … Elle restait là, passive, son regard ne se détachant pas de lui … immobile, elle ne faisait que subir cette attraction.

Et alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à 10 centimètres l'un de l'autre, Nick leur rappela à son bon souvenir ! Il tapota dans l'eau les éclaboussant tous les deux ; Cameron recula alors, au grand damne de John qui souffla de dépit avant de se lever … Mais franchement ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Il n'avait pas le droit …

C : « Il doit sortir du bain. »

J : « Je vais le faire. »

Il prit la place de Cameron qui se leva et le regarda faire. Elle lui tendit une large serviette dans laquelle il enroula le petit et le frictionna un peu. Puis il le conduisit dans la chambre, sur la table à langer, et refit les gestes que Riley avait fais quelques temps plus tôt.

J : « Tu as souris … »

C : « ? »

J : « Quand Nick s'est soulagé sur Riley, je t'ai vu … Tu sais comment on appelle ton comportement ? »

C : « Non. »

J : « De la jalousie. Tu es jalouse de Riley et ça n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque question de sécurité. Pourquoi tu ne l'admets pas ? »

C : « Parce que tu sais que c'est impossible : je suis une machine … »

J : « Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que je ne comprends pas la manière dont vous fonctionnez … Tu dis ne rien ressentir mais pourtant tu ressens la chaleur ? La peine ? La joie ? »

C : « Je ne sais pas … »

J : « Tu dis être différente … et quand j'évoque cette différence, tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire que tu es une machine … Et si en fin de compte tu étais plus que ça ? »

C : « C'est ce que tu crois ou tu essais de t'en convaincre ? »

J : « Je … »

John ne su quoi répondre pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'en savait rien … Ou alors ne voulait-il rien savoir … Elle avait peut-être raison : le meilleur moyen de ne as être déçu par une chose c'est de ne pas y croire du tout.

Ne pas croire qu'il pourrait vivre normalement, ne pas croire que le Jugement Dernier n'existerait pas, ne pas croire que Cameron pouvait être différente des « autres » … Nick gazouilla gaiment quand il fut enfin propre et habillé. Au dehors, l'orage s'était calmé, mais la pluie tombait encore, martelant les vitres en une triste musique. Cameron descendit au salon, suivi peu de temps après par John et Nick.

Il posa Nick dans son parc qui reporta de suite son attention sur une girafe multicolore qui mâchouilla. John alluma la télé et se laissa tomber au creux du canapé.

C : « Tu n'as pas faim ? Il est l'heure de manger. »

J : « Non pas vraiment faim … »

Cameron ne poussa pas plus loin sa réflexion et se posta de nouveau à la fenêtre faisant d'incessants allers et retours entre la vitre et le parc de Nick. Et alors que John zappait de chaine en chaine sans rien trouvé de bien intéressant, il se retourna et vit Cameron regardant au dehors.

J : « Viens t'asseoir. »

Bien obéissante, elle vint se poser à coté de lui, fixant alors le programme télé à l'écran : un film de cowboy … Elle considéra les vêtements, les accessoires … elle nota plusieurs anachronismes, plusieurs faussetés scénaristiques jurant avec l'époque … mais ele n'en dit rien : comme l'avait dit John, tout était faux …

J : « Tu veux voir ça ? »

C : « Peu importe. »

J : « Ouais … » souffla-t-il

Il laissa alors ce western spaghettis et se lova un peu plus dans le canapé. Avachis, il ne comptait plus bouger de là avant l'arrivée de Kacy … Comme si, d'un seul coup, tout lui était égal … l'impassibilité de Cameron, l'ambiguïté de leur relation : alors qu'elle semblait le connaitre mieux que personne, lui n'arrivait pas à lire en elle. Il ne comprenait plus rien : un coup, il la sentait si proche de lui, et l'instant d'après elle redevenait ce garde du corps impassible et inflexible. Leur relation n'était-elle vouée qu'à ce genre d'allers et retours ? Devrait-il sans cesse jongler avec elle ?

Il jeta de rapides coups d'œil vers la jeune fille : elle fixait avec attention le rodéo diffusé à la télé.

C : « Tu ne regardes pas ? »

John sursauta : elle n'avait pas détaché ses yeux de l'écran et pourtant, elle avait remarqué son manège … Elle remarquait toujours tout … Rien ne lui échappait. Sans un mot il se tourna vers la télé, jetant avant tout un œil sur Nick : loin de toutes ces considérations d'adulte, le petit avait à cœur d'arracher la tête de la girafe. « Il peut-être toujours essayer » pensa John « au moins ça l'occupe ».

Au bout de 10 minutes, le film dériva vers un aspect plus romantique : le cowboy baroudeur et renfermé se laissait finalement apprivoiser par la jolie citadine … Ce fut sur un coucher de soleil sur un paysage texan que le couple s'enlaça : la jeune femme posant sa tête sur l'épaule du cowboy, tandis que ce dernier passa son bras autour des épaule de la brunette ; et tout cela sous une musique larmoyante.

D'un seul coup, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, sans qu'il comprenne, Cameron se rapprocha de lui et imita la jeune femme à l'écran : elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de John. Surpris, il n'osait bouger … Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Simple mimétisme ou envie ? Sa respiration s'accéléra, son pouls s'emballa … Il bougea légèrement pour se dégager et tendre son bras ; Cameron se redressa un peu, le temps pour lui de l'entourer de son bras, puis elle se cala au creux de son épaule, posant une main sur son ventre. Il n'osait plus bouger de peur de briser cet instant : pour quelques secondes, ils semblaient si normaux … Il posa sa tête sur celle de Cameron et serra un peu plus son étreinte. Il osa même jusqu'à poser sa main sur la sienne … et ils restèrent ainsi … John maudit alors la fin du film qui arriva 30 minutes plus tard ; la pub fit son apparition … Mais Cameron ne bougeait toujours pas … Ce ne fut qu'avec les gémissements de Nick qu'elle se redressa enfin.

J : « Tu … Tu veux que je m'en occupe ? »

C : « Je vais lui faire son biberon … »

Elle se leva et John prit Nick dans ses bras avant de se rassoir dans le canapé :

J : « Mon vieux … Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe ici, mais je reviendrais plus souvent te garder !! »

Nick ponctua la phrase de John par un rire …

suivre …


	13. Epilogue

J : « Mon vieux … Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe ici, mais je reviendrais plus souvent te garder !! »

Nick ponctua la phrase de John par un rire … Et quand Cameron arriva, le biberon dans les mains, les yeux du bébé pétillèrent d'envie ; il agrippa avec ferveur le dit biberon et mâchouilla avidement la tétine.

J : « Il avait une de ces fringales ! »

C : « Il aurait du manger il y a 19 minutes déjà. »

J : « Tout n'est pas aussi rigide que ton emploi du temps … Parfois il faut s'adapter à la situation. »

C : « Il faut suivre le plan. »

J : « Mais parfois il faut le changer … »

C : « Il faut savoir être flexible dans la mesure du possible … »

J : « D'où tu sors ça ? » dit-il amusé

C : « C'est toi qui me l'a appris. »

J : « Vraiment ? »

C : « Oui, tu me l'as souvent répété. »

J : « Et je t'ai appris quoi d'autres encore ? »

C : « Pleins de choses. »

Elle accompagna sa phrase par un regard … ce regard qu'elle seule savait faire et qui déstabilisait John. Il s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il était advenu de lui dans le futur : il s'était toujours imaginé solitaire, leader ombrageux mais assez charismatique pour guider la Résistance. Il n'avait jamais pensé à la possibilité de fonder une famille, d'avoir une femme, des amis sincères. Avec la présence de Cameron, ces considérations lui revenaient sans cesse en tête : elle lui avait souvent dit qu'il avait de nombreux amis et alliés dans le futur … Mais qu'en était-il de sa vie privé ? Avait-il une femme ? Etait-il veuf ? Père ? Cameron était-elle toujours à ses cotés ? Etait-elle plus que son bras droit ?

Au regard des réactions de Derek vis-à-vis de Cameron, il lui semblait qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour lui dans le futur … Qu'elle comptait pour lui ainsi que dans les décisions qu'il prenait. Derek avait sous-entendu bien des fois qu'elle était une mauvaise influence pour lui … Il avait vainement parlé d'un lavage de cerveau dans les règles de l'art. Mais lui, il savait ! Il savait qu'il n'était pas si manipulable.

Il regarda un moment Cameron : et si tout était faux ? Si en fin de compte sa mission n'était pas de le protéger mais de le manipuler ? Si d'un Terminator, elle était passée à un Manipulator, comme l'aimait à l'appeler Derek.

J : « Cameron ? »

C : « Oui ? »

J : « Parles moi de nous … Dans le futur … »

C : « Je ne peux pas. »

J : « Ne me sors pas une histoire de bouleversement des événements … On fait sans cesse des voyages du futur vers le passé pour changer le cours des événements … Alors la théorie du «_ si je te raconte, ça changera ton futur _» non merci. »

C : « Si je te le dis, ça changera ton futur. »

John lâcha un rire sarcastique, à la limite du dépit : c'était tout Cameron ça. Elle ne lui dirait rien, et pourtant, parfois elle lâchait des brides d'informations qui lui faisaient se poser des questions … sur son futur, sur lui, sur eux …

J : « Tu ne vas rien me dire avant que je le découvre par moi-même … »

C : « Il ne te servirait à rien de savoir à l'avance. Seules les informations nécessaires à ta survie sont primordiales. »

J : « Oui … »

L'après midi se passa dans un relatif calme : après avoir mangé, John s'amusa un peu avec le petit, avant que ce dernier ne plonge dans une sieste réparatrice, libérant ainsi John et Cameron. Cette dernière monta à l'étage et rangea ses affaires : dans quelques heures tout au plus, ils devraient partir. Et alors qu'elle pliait consciencieusement, à la limite de la maniaquerie, ses vêtements, John la rejoignit :

J : « Tu pars déjà ? » dit-il amusé

C : « Non. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et décida, lui aussi, de ranger ses affaires ; et c'est donc épaule contre épaule qu'ils commencèrent leur séance de pliage dans un silence absolu.

C : « Pourquoi Sarah ne voulait pas que je touche le bébé ? »

L'a propos de la question, déstabilisa un peu John …

J : « Euh … Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

C : « Il lui semblait que c'était une mauvaise idée que je puisse le garder. Mais finalement, ça n'est pas difficile. C'est assez simple : ça a des repas et des activités à heures définies, ça dort la plupart du temps … »

J : « Et un jour ça grandi : ça veut sortir en boite, avoir une voiture, ramène des filles à la maison … »

N : « Il n'aura pas le temps de faire tout ça. »

Cameron faisait évidemment référence au Jugement Dernier, censé se passer dans 3 ans … John nota dans la voix de Cameron un imperceptible pincement, comme si cette fatalité lui importait, à elle qui n'éprouvait, selon toute vraisemblance, aucune émotion, aucun sentiment. L'avenir de ce petit devrait lui âtre égal et pourtant …

J : « Cam … Tu me caches quelque chose à propos de Nick n'est-ce pas ? »

C : « … »

J : « Dis-moi. Dis-moi ce qui va lui arriver. Cam ! »

Il haussa le ton plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, sans pour autant faire pru à la jeune fille qui cessa son pliage pour se tourner vers John :

C : « Il sera un de tes soldats. Un de tes meilleurs soldats … Il se battra avec bravoure. Il mourra en héros. »

John fut assommé … Il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux que Nick survive au J Day, ou que sa vie, à peine naissante, soit gâchée de la sorte. D'un seul coup, la réalité le rattrapa et son futur aussi : Nick, ce petit être dont il avait pris soin durant 2 jours … Il en revenait alors à cette réflexion :

J : « Si les gens savaient pour le Jugement Dernier … ils cesseraient d'avoir des enfants qui vivraient un enfer le reste de leur vie … pour peu que leur vie soit longue. »

C : « Parfois, il vaut mieux vivre même un peu que ne pas vivre du tout. »

J : « Encore un adage que je t'ai appris … »

C : « Oui. »

J : « Parfois, ça ne se résume pas à un simple proverbe, à une simple leçon apprise. La vie, les gens … tout est plus compliqué que ça. Si les gens savaient … s'ils avaient la moindre idée de ce qui les attendait … Ils vivraient autrement ; ils n'imposeraient pas à leur enfant ce qui les attend. »

C : « Les êtres humains veulent vivre … Ils sont crées pour ça : vivre, aimer, procréer. Dans le futur, malgré le jugement de dernier et la précarité de la vie, des familles naitront, des enfants aussi … la vie ne s'arrête pas dans 3 ans … C'est à toi de faire en sorte qu'elle continue au-delà. »

John ne se sentait pas capable … Il mesura l'important ce de son rôle, des tâches lui incombant, de ce qui lui serait confier, de ce que les autres attendraient de lui … Il n'était pas à la hauteur de tout ça … il ne l'était pas encore …

J : « Tu m'aideras ? Tu resteras près de moi … »

C : « Oui. »

D'un dans sourire qui se voulait confiant, Cameron lui caressa la joue doucement et s'approcha de lui : tendrement, elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Ses lèvres était froide … sa main aussi et pourtant ce simple geste réchauffa John. Poussé par une irrépressible envie de réconfort en ce temps de doutes, il l'attrapa dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort qu'il pu, sachant très bien qu'elle résisterait malgré la pression. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et se laissa aller à quelques larmes … Et tandis qu'il se laissait enfin aller, ce qu'il ne pouvait se permettre devant sa mère sous peine de lui faire de la peine, Cameron entoura à son tour la taille du jeune homme, elle posa à son tour sa tête sur l'épaule de John et le laissa pleurer …

Oui tant qu'il pu, il pleura : à bout de force, et parce qu'il avait enfoui ses peurs si profondément qu'il pensait les avoir oublié, il se laissa tomber dans les bras de Cam qui n'eut aucune mal à le retenir. Doucement elle se baissa, entrainant John avec elle, et c'est à même le sol, qu'ils finirent leur course, adossés au lit.

La tête enfouie dans le cou de Cameron, John ne cessa de pleurer … Cameron lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Après quelques soubresauts de sanglots, il redressa sa tête, ses lèvres effleurant la joue de la jeune fille pour atterrir furtivement sur sa bouche. Il se détacha prestement, jugeant de la réaction de Cam, puis retenta : il déposa un baiser plus tendre sur ses lèvres. Après quelques secondes, elle mit sa main sur le torse de John le freinant dans son élan.

C : « John … »

Il avait compris ; il se détacha d'elle se s'appuya contre le lit, essuyant du revers de la manche ses larmes sillonnant son visage. Il souffla lourdement, reprenant conscience de la situation. Il se sentait plus léger, des larmes en moins dans le corps, des angoisses en moins sur les épaules.

C : « Tu veux un verre d'eau ? »

John laissa un rire nerveux s'échapper. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer … C'était peut-être mieux ainsi … Elle n'avait surement rien ressenti … en tout cas, pas comme lui l'avait ressenti. Il se tourna vers elle, elle était immobile, le fixant.

J : « Je te veux toi. »

Cameron pencha sa tête, avant de se relever et de lui tendre la main, main qu'il accepta. Elle n'eut aucun mal à le relever, et une fois debout, elle caressa doucement les cheveux de John.

C : « Je serais toujours là pour toi. »

Il sourit … était-il rassuré ? Frustré ? Heureux ? Il n'en savait rien … Il savait juste qu'une partie de ses craintes avait disparu, qu'il se sentait mieux … et que si cela était grâce à Cameron, il était près à affronter le monde entier pour la garder auprès de lui. Et alors qu'il allait répliquer, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

K : « Hey oh !!! C'est nous !! »

John fronça les sourcils et descendit :

J : « Déjà de retour ? »

K : « Oui, avec ce temps, je commençais sérieusement à avoir le mal de mer … On a préféré rentrer. Alors, tout s'est bien passé ? »

J : « Oui. »

C : « C'était parfait. »

John jeta un œil à Cameron : elle arborait un petit sourire … Après avoir raconté ses péripéties marines à John et Cam, elle les paya.

J : « Il dort pour l'instant … »

K : « Je vous remercie encore … J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop ennuyé. »

J : « Pas le moins du monde. Je serais prêt à recommencer ! »

K : « Vous êtes des amours. Il y a une petite accalmie, vous devriez en profiter pour rentrer chez vous. »

J : « Je vais chercher les sacs ! »

Il monta 4 à 4 les marches, laissant Cameron en compagnie du couple.

K : « Alors, tu as aimé jouer les baby-sitter ? »

C : « C'était … Distrayant. »

K : « Ca ne te donne pas des idées de bébés j'espère ! Ta mère me tuerait ! »

C : « Des idées ? »

K : « Oui, tu sais, d'avoir des enfants toi aussi … Tu as le temps ! »

A ce moment-là John descendit, Cameron lui sourit puis se tourna de nouveau vers Kacy :

C : « J'ai le temps oui … »

Après les politesses d'usage, John et Cameron quittèrent la maison sous un ciel plus clément.

J : « De quoi vous discutiez toutes les deux ? » lança John alors qu'ils étaient dans la rue

C : « Avoir des bébés. »

J : « Ah oui ? Me dis pas que tu en as envie ? » rigola-t-il

Cameron lui prit alors la main et tout en continuant de marcher, main dans la main, elle lui lança dans un sourire :

C : « Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à m'apprendre. »

**FIN**


End file.
